The Heavenly Mistake
by Blondie 20000
Summary: Sequel to The French Mistake 2: An Archangel Nightmare. They all survived the actors world and now they are in a new world a world they all hoped they would never see again. With the absence of Dean still looming over them can TFW 2.0 beat the new threat and get home or will they be trapped forever?
1. Chapter 1

**It's finally here. The sequel to The French Mistake 2 An Archangel Nightmare. I apologize for the long wait I did have other stories to complete.**

**It's time for another ride of craziness, jumping worlds and a couple of chic flick moments. I will suggest to read the first story otherwise you will have no idea what is going on lol.**

**it's time for The Heavenly Mistake**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Michael!"_

_Cas runs in._

_Sam stands up._

_"Cas."_

_"Sam you are okay?" Cas sighed with relief._

_"__Castiel__ what is it?" Michael asks._

_"Something is wrong. Outside."_

_The archangel without hesitation opens the door and goes outside._

_The gardens, houses, cars and streets __have been replaced__ with a land that __had been bombed__, destroyed. Corpses __are scattered__ across the rocky ground with their eyes burnt out._

_No! Michael thought with horror._

_Sam, Jack and Cas come out and they all had the same matching expressions._

_"This __can't be__ happening." Jack says._

_Worry appears on Michael's face._

_"__Danneel__."_

_They all turn round but the house is gone._

_"No." Michael says his eyes wider than ever._

_Then both the angel and the archangel gasp and their eyes glow blue._

_"Your powers are back." Jack says._

_"That's because we are in a different universe." Sam says. "We are in the Apocalypse World."_

_He looks at Michael._

_"His world."_

* * *

**Now**

The grey sky casts over the gloomy atmosphere. There was no sound of life everything was silent. A type of silent that only caused uneasiness and uncertainty.

There was no sign of life on the wasted lands. However over the hills there was four humans walking through the deserted landscape.

The first man had long brown hair, brown eyes and was very tall. He charged ahead of the group looking like he needed to be somewhere. His expression is eager and determined.

Closely behind him is a man with blue eyes, short black hair and wore a trench coat. He to looked just as determined but also wary. He kept his guard up and he observed his surroundings taking in every detail.

Next to the blue-eyed man is a younger man possibly around his teens. This young man also looked determined however there is a hint of worry in his eyes as well.

Lastly at the back of the group is a man with fair blonde hair and green eyes. He looked sad, damaged, lost. He looked like someone who just lost a loved one. He looked like he is grieving.

The youngest of the group looks over his shoulder at the blonde man. He frowns and faces the trench coat man.

"Castiel, I'm worried."

Castiel frowns at him.

"What about?"

"Michael." His eyes go on the blonde man known as Michael. "He's been quiet too quiet. I don't like it. "

Castiel glanced over. His eyes met Michael's for a second. Michael huffed and lowers his eyes again.

"I see what you mean Jack."

"He's been like this since we started the journey." Jack tried to keep his voice low but it was hard when Michael had enhanced hearing and can hear everything what they are saying. "What do we do?"

"Ask him if he is okay?" Castiel suggested.

Jack snorted. Michael was an enemy. Their greatest enemy. They were once at each other's throat. Now they are concerned about him? All of them has certainty come a long way in their relationship with the enemy turned possible ally.

Jack picks up in pace and taps the long hair man on the shoulder.

"Sam."

"Yeah Jack?"

Sam looks down at the youngest of the team with concern.

"Can you ask Michael if he is okay?"

Sam paused in his tracks.

"You want me to do what?"

"Keep walking." Jack says. "Otherwise Michael will think we're up to something."

The two of them start walking again. Jack sent Michael a few concerned looks before facing the hunter.

"Something is up with Michael." Jack explained. "He's been quiet, hasn't said a word."

"What do you expect him to say Jack?"

"This is his world. Don't you think he would have a lot to say? His army is here but no he hasn't said a word." He wants for a response but Sam looked too deep in his own thoughts to answer him. Jack perked up and said. "Do you think he is plotting against us? Giving us the silent treatment thinking we wouldn't suspect anything? Is he using angel radio?"

"A minute ago you were worried about him. " Sam scoffed.

Jack snaps his head back and huffs in frustration. Sam can see the kid is agitated and desperate for answers. Not just that as soon as they all ended up here the soldier within the former nephilim was triggered. The need to stand, take leadership and fight consumed the kid. Sam can see this place affected Jack. The former nephilim and Mary Winchester fought against the archangel Michael in this world. This was the time the nephilim shone. He was seen as the all-powerful leader and hero then that all fell apart when Lucifer took his grace leaving him vulnerable and human.

The quietest member of the team suddenly stopped and looks up at the sky.

"I think we should stop."

Everyone snaps their heads towards the archangel who has spoken for the first time since they arrived here. Michael looks at each member and awkwardly shifts from side to side.

"It's getting late." Michael explained. "Seeing that Castiel and I are not up to full power it is not wise for us to be out here especially on a full moon."

Sam craned his neck upwards. The sky is dark and grey Sam wasn't sure how the archangel knew it is a full moon. Michael again lowers his eyes looking lost in thought again.

"The plan." Sam frowned. "We agreed to go to your fortress, get the ingredients and open the rift to go home."

"It's far Samuel." Michael cringed at the reminder. "If my wings are operating I could have taken us there but..." He rolls his shoulders to prove a point. "It seems being human has taken a toll on me. I advise you all of you to take shelter for the night."

"As much as I want to disagree he's right." Jack nodded. "Bobby told me about all the monsters here. Their not normal. Sam, Castiel you already met the vampires. The werewolves are to not be messed with either. The monsters here are not like Michael's monsters. Their worst because due to lack of food their need to feed is strong they can't control their hunger when there is nothing to help them control it. Furthermore monsters have lost themselves their humanity is gone so here they are just crazy, starved bloodsucking beasts that will do anything to get what they want. You don't wanna be around them trust me. "

Sam and Castiel looked impressed by the nephilim's knowledge of the Apocalypse World.

"You did your research." Michael nodded.

"Had to know my allies and enemies especially when it came to protecting innocent people from you and your army." Jack put coldly.

Michael looked uncomfortable. Jack smiled, pleased by the archangel's reaction.

"So we set up camp." Sam says. "Umm Michael."

Sad green eyes turn to the younger hunter.

"Yes?"

"Anything from Dean?"

Dean was Sam's first question as soon as they arrived in this waste of a land. Although Michael had his powers back he couldn't sense Dean he wasn't strong enough to form a connection yet. Usually he would tease Sam regarding his close bond with Dean but instead the archangel shook his head and mumbled an "Sorry nothing." and looks the other way.

Sam understood what Jack meant now. Something is wrong with Michael. He wasn't sure if it because they are back in his world. Michael did abandon his army, left the angels stranded while he crossover to the Winchesters world. Are the angels really going to welcome him back in open arms?

That's why Sam made sure he stayed vigilant on this mission. He had a feeling going to Michael's fortress is not going to be easy.

The four of them start to gather wood. Sam stayed with Michael as they searched for wood. Although they are on good terms now Sam didn't trust him. Not yet. Anything could happen once they retrieve the ingredients Michael could turn on them, go through the rift and leave them behind.

The whole speech back in the actors world about stopping his monster army, restoring Heaven, leaving Dean it could just be another one of Michael's lies.

Michael did save them from the kidnappers. Well from what Sam can vaguely remember. The younger hunter wasn't in the right frame of mind after that hit to the head.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

Sam immediately looks the other way trying to make a point that he wasn't staring at the archangel. Michael wasn't stupid. He carried the wood under his arm and gives Sam a frown.

"I know you are all talking about me."

Sam opens his mouth to argue but the archangel didn't want to know. Sam sighs and follows the archangel back.

"Looking good Cas." Sam forced a smile.

Cas admired his camp fire. He nods and smiles back at the younger hunter.

"I'll take the first watch." Jack says.

"No." Cas and Sam both said at the same time.

"Why?" Michael asks. "Jack knows what he is doing."

"He..."

"Doesn't have his powers." Michael argued. "I don't remember that affecting his level of intelligence."

"I don't need you standing up for me." Jack glared.

Michael felt like he been stabbed. He couldn't understand why the former nephilim hated him. He thought he and kid are okay now. Michael thought he had a chance to build a relationship with his nephew.

Deep down Michael knew why. It's this world. Being here again has brought up memories for the both of them. This world was their battlefield. They fought each other and both had the same goal that only one will survive this war. Michael knew he is going to have to talk about this with Jack but now wasn't a great time. Michael still had problems of his own to deal with. Problems he couldn't quite explain. The feelings are new to him. He has felt like this since they arrived. According to humans this feeling he is experiencing is home sick. No he wasn't home sick about this world, he missed the other world the one where he had a wife and children.

The thought of Danneel made Michael's heart ache. He missed her so much. Although the archangel knew he had to leave that world he didn't realize how much of an impact it was going to have on him. He hated this feeling it made him feel weak but he couldn't shake it off.

_Once we're back in the paradise world I'm going to pay Jo a visit. _He thought with a nod.

It wasn't nothing to do with the fact that Jo wore Danneel's face. No not at all.

That's what Michael kept telling himself anyway.

"I'm taking the first watch and that's final." Sam snapped at them all.

Cas nods and yawns. Although his powers are back the basic human needs remained. Being low on grace makes him tired. He had to build his strength. The angel insisted he will take the next watch and if Jack wants to join him that's fine. Michael frowns no one asked him if he wanted to be on watch. They probably didn't trust him with their lives.

The archangel lies down on the cold hard ground. He grimaced at the reminder that this land was once full of grass, flowers, animals. He took that away with one order. The angels destroyed everything under his command.

_You already have one emotion to deal with, we don't want guilt on top of it now do we. _He told himself.

The archangel couldn't control what emotion comes first. He had no control at all on how he feels.

He curled in and made himself as small as possible. If the others wanted to stare so be it he really didn't care anymore. However he refused to go to sleep. Last thing he needed is to bump into Dean and go through another nightmare. So the archangel stayed awake and watched as Sam made himself comfortable on the log.

A tear rolls down Michael's cheek. He quickly blinks the tears away and buries his head deep. Cas and Jack got themselves comfortable and eventually their eyes closed.

What any of them did not know is in the bushes someone is watching them.

And a grin spreads across their face.

* * *

**So that's chapter one. It feels good writing this series again. I missed it.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a long night morning finally came and our heroes are up and ready to continue their mission.

Sam at the front again, Cas and Jack behind and Michael at the back. Yes the archangel is still sulking. Jack thought enough is enough. He turns and glares at the archangel.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?"

Michael stiffened by the former nephilim's glare.

"Um...nothing."

"Don't lie to me." He growled.

"Jack."

"Sam. I can't put up with this." Jack snapped at him. "He's hiding something I mean look at him. Is it Dean?"

Michael shakes his head.

"No."

"The angels. You contacted them?"

"Heaven's no."

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"You plan on leaving us here. You gonna do what you are good at? Betraying people."

"Jack what is wrong with you?" Michael frowned. "I thought we were good."

"I guess this place reminded me why we became enemies in the first place." He points his finger at the archangel. "Truth Michael now or I will..."

"You will do what Jack?" Michael smirked. "Remember who has the power here."

Jack sighs. The archangel had a point.

"Jack has a point." Sam says. "For this alliance to work we need to be on the same page. That includes secrets. We gotta be honest with each other."

"You really want to know?" Michael asks. He then nods. "Alright I'll tell you." He sighs. "I miss Danneel, I miss JJ, I miss the twins. I miss their hugs." He wraps his arms around himself. "It made me feel so warm, it made me experience emotions that I wished I experienced years ago. At the same I wished I didn't. These human feelings are complicated. One minute I'm fine then I'm not fine then I want to cry then I'm angry then I'm guilty then I'm fine again. Uhhhh I'm so confused and it's got worst since we landed here. Jack I want to punch you and hug you at the same time." He looks at Sam. "Is that normal?"

Sam, Cas and Jack all stared with a stunned expression. Their reaction caused Michael to laugh.

"It's not normal is it." He looks up at the sky. "I'm a mess."

"Do you feel guilty by what you done?" Cas asks.

"You mean here? Yes I do. Happy now!" Michael looks round with a pained expression. "This world used to be so beautiful. I destroyed it. I ruined father's work oh." He drops to his knees and tears formed in his eyes. "Why couldn't we go to your world why did we have to come here it's too painful."

"Uh Michael."

"I'm fine." Michael's smile faded after a few seconds. "No I'm not fine." He lies on the ground. "I'm not fine at all."

Cas awkwardly goes down and checks his brother over.

"I think the guilt is eating you up."

Michael takes a deep breath.

"I thought we feel more when we're human. Since I got my powers back I'm...my feelings have heightened and it's like they are having one big fight in my head."

"How do you feel now. One emotion. Focus on the one." Sam says.

"Deep breaths brother." Cas says.

Michael takes several breaths. The trembling in his hands stop and his breathing slowed down.

"I'm okay." Michael admitted his voice small.

"You sure?" Cas asks.

"I...I think so." Michael rubs his head. "I'm an archangel I shouldn't even be experiencing a headache."

"How do you feel now?" Sam asks.

"Be honest." Jack warned.

Michael stands up.

"I miss my fake family." He shrugs. "Little bit angry, hurt even. Tired." He folds his arms and thinks. "I think you're right brother. It has to be the guilt." He clasps his hands and puts on a smile. "Shall we get moving."

Sam nods but his expression remained uneasy.

"Maybe join me at the front." Sam suggests.

Michael joins him and they continued their journey.

Jack kept his eyes on the archangel. Michael felt the former nephilim's intense stare burning into him. It was making him anxious. Another feeling stirred in him as well. Rage. Michael turns and faces the kid.

"Seriously!" Michael waves his hands. "Just spit it out."

"Was that an act back there? That panic attack." Jack asks going straight to the point. "Trying to make us feel sorry for you."

Now the archangel is pissed. Seeing the anger and mistrust in Jack's eyes infuriated him even more.

"I have been honest." Michael growled. "I made it clear I was on your side. I helped you against the kidnappers, I gave up my plans for you. I did this because I care about you Jack. I don't want to kill you. I get it. This place brings back memories awful memories I hate it here too but...Jack I changed."

"Lucifer said he changed but he didn't." Jack argued.

"I'm not Lucifer."

"You are just as evil as him."

Shock fills the archangel's face.

"What?"

Jack just stared and allowed his words to sink. Then the former nephilim steps forward. Michael clenched his fists and glares at his alternative nephew.

"I see he is returning. The archangel Michael is slowly coming back." Jack says.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"Proving a point Castiel." He gestures to the archangel "Look at him. I bet he would love to kill me. Didn't he slip up earlier and admitted that he wanted to hit me. "

"And hug you." Michael answered. He takes a shaky breath. "Jack I would be very careful, the emotions they are doing..."

"Doing what?"

"Clouding my thoughts." The archangel grits his teeth as he felt another headache coming on. "If you keep pushing me I'm going to do something that I will regret. I don't want to hurt you Jack."

"That's what I don't understand." Jack points out. "Castiel did you feel emotions more as an angel or a human."

Cas looks at Michael's pained expression.

"I did feel more as a human. When I got my grace back the emotions were still there but... " He eyes Michael up and down. "I didn't act like that."

"Maybe it's because Michael is not used to um...feeling." Sam says.

"That could be the reason." Cas nodded.

"Combined with his umm angel senses it might be overpowering him?" Sam shrugged.

"Excuses excuses." Jack huffed. "Michael is hiding something. He is putting on this performance to distract us. Castiel I think you should check him. We should all check him. "

"Jack."

"If that makes him feel better." Michael sits down. "Check me. Do anything to shut him up."

_It may even soothe my nerves. _The archangel thought.

"Sam. "Jack folds his arms. "Remember who Michael is possessing. Whatever he is plotting will affect our chances on getting Dean back. This is why we need to find out before it's too late. "

Sam knew Jack was right. However his gut told him that Michael is telling the truth. Why would the archangel present himself as an emotional wreck? What is he getting out of it?

Cas leans forward. His eyes glow blue and he places his hand on Michael's head. Everyone waited as Cas searched through the archangel's mind.

Horror appears on Cas's face. The reaction caused Michael to become horrified.

"What? What did you find?"

"Uh oh... "

"Castiel what did you find?" He pulls the angel forward. "ANSWER ME!"

Sam and Jack go to jump in but Cas raises his hand and assures them he is okay.

"Brother." Cas faces his alternative brother. "The emotions, not all of them are yours."

Michael frowns.

"What?"

"Jack's anger, I and Sam's worry you are feeling it."

The archangel looked lost.

"You are going to have to elaborate."

"Michael it seems when we got our grace back a new ability was unlocked. "

"New ability?" Michael glares at Cas's worried expression. "Brother just say it."

Cas sighs.

"Michael, you're an empath."

* * *

**I will hint the ****empath**** ability and the Apocalypse World ****are linked****. It ****will be explained**** in the next chapter : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Michael's expression goes blank. His lip twitches followed by laughter. Cas frowns as his brother laughs. He laughed so much he had to raise his finger to wipe a tear away.

"Brother." Michael places his hand on Cas's shoulder. "I can assure you I am not a psychic freak."

"Don't want to sound blunt but it appears that you are a psychic umm freak." Cas says .

Michael's smile drops. Cas's serious expression said it all.

"Castiel." Jack turned concerned. "Did my anger hurt him?"

Cas looks round.

"An overload of negative feelings can impact an empath massively. This place itself is full of pain and death. No wonder Michael is feeling shaken up."

Michael stands up and starts backing away.

"You're wrong. Castiel you made many mistakes in your life you could be wrong about this to. After all we just got our powers back you might be a bit rusty."

"I am certain I am not wrong about this." Cas said his tone with confidence.

Michael bit his lip. He can feel the surge of confidence from his alternative brother as well.

"But." Sam frowns. "How did he become a..."

"Maybe getting his powers back triggered a new ability." Cas shrugged.

"An ability I would rather not have thank you very much."

Michael clenched his fists and his shoulders tightened with stress.

"Brother deep breaths and calm down."

"Can you stop telling me to calm down."

However the archangel did obey and he breathed in and out. Sam had to hold in a chuckle. This reminded him when Dean had a panic attack when they thought the Impala went missing but it was actually Bela who hid it from them.

Castiel is ready to approach his shocked alternative brother however Jack got to the archangel first and asked.

"Did I hurt Dean?"

Michael shakes his head while keeping his eyes closed. Jack nods and lowers his head unsure what else to say.

"I'm good." Michael opens his eyes. "Right so where were we?"

" I said you were a emp... "

"Right yes hmmm." Michael folds his arms. "I assume whatever sent us here wanted to make a few adjustments. I'm not sure whether it is to improve or make me suffer." _I do deserve the punishment. _He thought. "However we have a mission and it's important we complete this without any interruptions." His intense green eyes go on Jack. "I get you are pissed off I am to but we're both stuck here unless we work together so suck it up and get on with it." Jack gave him a glare for that. Michael rolls his eyes at the kid's behavior. "Life is a bitch but hey God wasn't going to make our lives a walk in the park. You are heroes your lives have to be dramatic and adventurous. You should know Samuel you are the bookworm of the family." He looks at the younger hunter. "So do heroes have a quiet peaceful life?"

"Uh no."

"You see no."

"Villains in the story get killed right" Jack said with a smirk.

Michael raises his eyebrow at Jack's amused expression.

"Oh ha ha funny. Sorry Jack but we skipped that part. I'm not going in any refrigerator, freezer and most certainly I am not going to be killed by you." His fingers brush through his short stands. "I'm not going to become a red-head."

"Red head?" Sam frowned .

Michael smirked remembering when he found out he was supposed to be possess Rowena. Then the archangel put his hand on his stomach and frowns.

"Castiel." His eyebrows furrow. "I'm hungry."

Cas cocked his head and his expression turns curious.

"You are?"

"Very."

The two angels look at each other curiously.

"Dean is most of time hungry maybe you are feeling it." Cas suggested.

"Perfect." Michael sighed. "So I'm feeling everyone including my own vessel." He raises his arms. "Seriously what next?"

There was suddenly a growl that came from the distance. Michael straightened up as another growl echoed across the land. Sam gets out his weapon and looks round. Jack goes by Cas's side and looks round.

"Monsters." Jack stated.

As soon as Jack said that, a figure sprung out and sends Sam on the ground. Sam grits his teeth and struggles with the weight on him. The monster showed his fangs and Sam swallowed as memories of when he got killed by the vampires come flooding back to him. Cas charges in but another vampire jumps out and sends him on the ground.

Jack grips his weapon and starts to move back. The pack of vampires move towards the kid. The boy's scent caused them to drool. His young blood is fresh, pure and sweet. There hasn't been any food source for ages. Now these four humans have turned up. The vampires finally have the perfect feast they been waiting for.

Michael sensed the excessive hunger rolling off each and every vampire. The more he felt the more hungrier he became. That explained why he felt hungry in the first place. The archangel knew when monsters are like this they will not be thinking straight. This means he had an advantage. The archangel picks up a shred of glass and places it on his skin.

"Ladies, gentlemen." Michael calls out. He then digs the glass and causes blood to draw out. He raises his arm and a smirk forms on his lips. "Come and get it."

A female vampire is the first to turn and her eyes go wide at the sight. She looks at Michael's seductive expression then back at the arm. Hunger took her and without hesitation she charges at him. Michael grins and his eyes glow. He swings his fist and hits the vampire. Her head snaps back. Michael punches her in the stomach causes her to groan. He then grabs her by the hair and smashes her face against the tree. One of her fangs breaks off and falls on the ground. Michael laughs and moves towards the pack.

Cas manages to push the vampire off him and gets to his feet.

"Brother here." Michael says.

Michael tosses the glass to his alternative brother.

Cas frowns.

"You want me to cut myself?"

"Yes."

Cas's frown deepens.

"I am not feeling suicidal brother. Even if I tried I would heal."

Michael rolls his eyes.

"The blood will send them crazy." He explained. "When they are crazy they will do reckless things. I already can feel their struggle. They are struggling to focus." The archangel raises his bloodied arm. "Over here!"

Another vampire who was close to Jack's neck stops and looks at the archangel. Like the female vampire he turns and charges at Michael. Michael steps to the side and grins when the vampire falls into the bushes.

Cas pulls his sleeve up and makes a small cut across his arm. The vampire who attacked him earlier growled and runs towards him. Cas's eyes glow and he places his hand on the vampire. The vampire screams and his face glows bright white. There is a flash and the vampire drops down to the ground. Cas's eyes return to normal and he stumbles slightly. He felt the energy from that attack slowly draining from him.

"Smiting was a bit too far." Michael shakes his head and he hits the vampire on the head with a rock. He drops the bloodied rock and goes up to his alternative brother. Cas raises his hand to say he is fine. Michael raises his eyebrow and gives him the 'really look'. "You classed me as a psychic freak so you should know you can't lie to me. I can feel the exhaustion from you."

"Am I putting you to sleep?" Cas tried to joke.

The archangel yawns but quickly snaps himself out of it. He spots Jack stabbing a vampire in the leg and pushing him off the younger Winchester. The vampire turns and snarls at the former nephilim. Jack raises his blade and slashes across the vampire's throat. The vampire gasps and starts to choke up blood. Sam finishes the vampire off by chopping his head off. Sam kicks the head away.

"You okay?" Jack asks the younger hunter.

Jack notices Michael looking at him with a proud expression. Jack turns away and focuses his attention on the younger Winchester.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Sam smiled.

"I'm fine." Jack assured him.

Sam looks round.

"Cas you good?...umm..."

"Dean is fine." Michael assured him.

"I was actually gonna ask you if you were okay."

Michael looked surprised. Sam ducks his head down feeling awkward. Michael smiles.

"I feel fine now that you asked." He beamed.

The archangel didn't want to admit it but Sam thinking about him made him feel touched and it kind of made him feel part of the team. He also wanted to praise his alternative nephew but he decided to stay quiet Jack didn't want to hear anything from him. That caused the familiar feeling of loneliness to return to the archangel.

Sam felt something hard press against the back of his head.

"Don't move." A female voice warned him.

Sam tensed up and his eyes widen.

"Turn around." The same voice ordered.

Sam turns round with his hands up in the air. All the air left Sam's body when he faced the owner to the voice. His legs shook and his mouth opens and closes but no words came out. He took a shaky breath and swallowed. He finds his voice and one word came out.

"Jess!"

* * *

**I don't know why but I thought because we haven't got the brotherly interactions between Sam and Dean I decided to replace it with Cas and Michael. Also ****duh duh**** meet AU Jess. This is certainly going to be an emotional moment for Sam. Yes I know I haven't got round to explaining the ****empath**** thing yet but I will eventually.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jess!"

Jessica frowns. This man has looked like he has seen a ghost. There is recognition in his eyes. He knows her. She certainly didn't know him.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded.

Sam's face fell. He should have expected that. This is not his Jess. It's the other world's Jess. Sam never existed in this world so he would have never met Jess.

_Jess survived because I was never born. _He thought sadly.

"Hey." Jessica snapped him out of his thoughts. "Answer the question."

"We don't mean no harm."

Jess looks at the other man who had green eyes and he seemed very protective of the long-haired man. She had to admit they are both handsome son of a bitches

"That wasn't the answer to my question. You seem to know who I am so I wanna know how you know? Who told you about me?"

"I'm not exactly a social kind of guy but..." Green eyes laughs a little. "I thought the first thing in a conversation is saying our names. I'm M...Dean." He points. "That's my brother Sam. That's my friend Cas and that's Jack."

Jess looks between Cas and 'Dean'. She looks at the kid. She looks at their blood stained clothes.

"You been busy."

"We got ambushed." Cas says.

"I see you were able to take care of yourselves." She looked impressed as she looks at the dead bodies. "Seriously now I need answers."

"Jess!" A man jogs up to her side. "Don't run off like that." He scowled. "It's not good to be separated."

Sam's eyes widen.

"Caleb?"

Caleb looks at him and raises his eyebrow.

"Do I know you?"

"We don't." Jessica answered. "I'm trying to find out how these guys know us. They have been dodging the question."

_Caleb and Jess...their together. Hunting together!_

Sam couldn't wrap his head around the fact his friend who has been like a brother to him has met his girlfriend.

_This is not our Caleb this is not my Je..._

Another wave of emotions crush down on the hunter. The shock is starting to sink in. Seeing more blasts from the past made him feel unsettled and the familiar feeling of grief returns to the surface.

Sam didn't realize he is shaking until Caleb pointed it out.

"Dude you alright?"

"That's a stupid question!" Michael snapped. "He is far from fine. Can't you see..."

"Dean." Cas sneered at his brother.

The feelings from Sam was too hard to bear. The archangel understood grief. Killing Lucifer hurt him to the core but shortly after he would move on. Angels don't dwell or grieve for their siblings it is to time consuming. Humans they can't move on that easily. Those feelings stay with them for a long time possibly for life.

Sam's grief for Jess never went away it was hidden deep inside him. Now seeing her alive and breathing but knowing it's not her at the same time has brought up so many emotions Michael can feel the conflict raging in Sam's mind. Those emotions did not help the archangel's mind state. It made him miss Danneel all over again. The loss, leaving without saying goodbye. He can relate to Sam in that way. Sam never got to say goodbye to Jess. Michael never said bye to Danneel.

Sam's emotions blended perfectly with the surroundings. Everywhere Michael looked it was death. This world stank of death. Although the bodies have decayed as time went on their last moments remained fresh and alive in these wastelands. Many people died under Michael's leadership. Every soul wasn't ready to go to Heaven. Lots stayed on Earth as ghosts and their souls soon turned twisted and they became vengeful. The negative energy Michael knew it is coming from those tormented souls. The archangel again blamed himself. This world used to be beautiful, peaceful and now it's destroyed and full of anguish and sorrow. Michael revealed himself during that ambush so those spirits must know who he is.

_I bet they __are pissed__. _Michael thought as a shiver went down his spine.

"I'm fine." Sam slips on his mask and tucks his emotions deep down. "You want answers sure we will give them. We are from another world."

"Another world?" Caleb frowned.

"We had a Caleb and Jessica in our world." Sam explained.

Jess bit her lip. She heard about alternative universes. Rumors went round that the Archangel Michael got killed while others believed he went to another world that was said to be paradise. She also heard about the great war between the archangel and the boy with the powers. Now thinking about it. She looks at the youngest of the group. She remembered hearing about a Jack.

"You."

Jack points to himself.

"Me?"

"Name was Jack?"

"Yes."

"Were...Were you the kid with the powers. Who fought Michael?"

Jack smiles.

"I am."

Jessica's mouth hung open. Caleb's eyes widen as the conversation became clear to him.

"No way." He gasped. "You are really him?"

Jack straightened up looking proud of himself.

"Uh huh."

Caleb looked at the kid with awe. Jessica looked shocked yet happy at the same time. It was like they are meeting their celebrity idol.

"Oh man um...are these your friends?" Caleb asks.

Jack nods.

"They are."

Caleb smacks the gun out of Jess's hands. Jess shoots him a glare but Caleb was over the moon to even notice. The Savior, the boy who stood up to the angels is here. Hope rose in both him and Jessica. For Jack to be here he must be here to help them.

"Did you take down Michael?" Caleb asks. "Is the rumors true is he dead?"

"He better be." Jess growled. "If I ever saw him again." Anger rose in her. "I will beat he feathery ass and burn him alive. Humans can't kill him but we can sure as Hell make him suffer. The sick bastard."

Michael gulps at the threat. He saw the murderous look in her eyes. He knew for her to react like that he has obviously hurt her. She is not mad at him going nuclear on the planet no this is personal. She has a grudge against him due to personal reasons. He had a gut feeling whatever happened caused her to become a hardened survivor.

_It's not like I can exactly apologize. _Michael thought.

Before Jack could come up with an answer Michael butts in.

"He's dead. Jack killed him." Jack looks at him but Michael remained blank. "Michael underestimated him." The archangel explained. "That cost him his life."

The others knew the archangel is talking about his death from the script.

"Was it painful." Jess asks. "Did he suffer?"

"Very." Michael nodded. "The death would indeed be very satisfying to the fans."

His face fell as he thought of the Supernatural fans. The happiness they would have felt when his death episode aired. Michael didn't know why but the thought of being hated bothered him so much now.

"Good." Is all Jessica said.

That's all she needed to hear. She is relieved the bastard suffered.

"So are you here to help us with the other son of a bitch?" Caleb asks.

"They have a new leader?" Sam asks .

"Uh huh and this one is a bigger dick than Michael." Caleb replied. "Raphael."

Michael's eyes go wide at the name.

" Did you just say Raphael as in the Archangel Raphael? "

"Yeah. I thought Michael was worst but oh this bastard." Caleb growled. "Skins you alive...literally. He is a scary motherfuc..."

"We gotta find him and kill him." Jack interrupted.

There it was. The soldier in Jack has made an appearance once again. He had a new mission and he will not leave this world until he completes it. People saw the former nephilim as a hero. Jack had to show them that he is still the hero they all grew to love and respect.

"Jack!" Cas says.

"We're doing it." Jack glared at the angel. "They have faith in me. I can't let them down."

"Jack."

"Sam." Jack forced a smile. He looks at the Apocalypse world hunters. "Take us to your camp. It's best if I meet them all."

"They would love to meet you." Jessica smiled.

Sam wanted to argue. Instead he stayed quiet. Now Raphael is alive in this world. The mission to go home has become complicated. The former nephilim made a point they had to stop this new threat.

_Michael. How is he taking this? _Sam thought.

Sam looks at the archangel. Michael looked deep in thought.

"You guys coming or what." Jess yelled.

Everyone followed Jessica and Caleb to their base. Michael stayed at the back with Sam. Michael leans forward and whispers.

"This doesn't make sense."

"Raphael in charge." Sam scoffed. "One of your brothers and sisters would have taken the throne eventually."

" It's impossible...Sam. "

He got Sam to stop. Sam looks into the scared green eyes. Sam had to admit he has never seen the archangel look so terrified.

"What?"

"Raphael, last time I saw him..."

He swallows .

"...I killed him."


	5. Chapter 5

In an abandoned church in the middle of nowhere a young man hurried down the hallway clutching a tablet in his hand. He reaches the double doors where two men stood.

"I have news." The young man told the guards at the door.

The guards look at each other. Before a voice came from the inside.

_"He can come."_

The guards nod and one of them opens the door. The young man steps through and a shiver went down his spine as the cold air hit him. He looks across the room. A man stood with his back him. His arms are behind his back and he was looking at the cage swinging in front of him.

"Prophet." The man spoke.

The younger man...Prophet straightened up.

"Lord Raphael." Raphael turns round. His dark eyes lock straight on to his new arrival. The Prophet laughs. "Oh um..."

He quickly goes down on his knees. Raphael steps in front of the Prophet. He puts his hand out. The Prophet reaches out and kisses the archangel's hand.

"My Lord." He again bowed to the archangel.

Raphael's lips form into a smirk.

"Prophet Kevin Tran. What news do you bring?"

Kevin waits for the archangel to order him to stand up. Once he does Kevin stands up.

"It's great news no fantastic news. Your brother, he has returned."

Kevin watched Raphael form a wide smile. Happiness shone in his eyes.

"Your vision has finally come true." He grinned .

The Prophet thought that this is the first time the archangel has truly smiled. Since Kevin's vision of Michael returning home months ago Raphael has become obsessed. He had waited days, weeks, months for his older brother to return. He wasn't planning on throwing his brother a welcome back party no Raphael had plans for his brother. Michael is the key to getting to the paradise world.

The archangel puts his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"I knew Michael made a mistake giving out that order." Raphael looks down at the kid like he is gold. "I knew your work was not done."

Kevin nods but he didn't look pleased. After obeying Michael and sacrificing himself Kevin went to Heaven and he was reunited with his mom. Kevin had to give it to Michael he did keep his word.

Kevin remembered helping his mom cook. The doors opened and a bright light poured in. He screamed for his mom as he was dragged out of the door. Next thing he knew he was in bed.

Raphael was hovering over him.

Kevin at first thought it was Michael. Raphael's vessel did resemblance Michael's vessel. Both had dark eyes, bit of growth. Kevin remembered Michael's vessel is from Raphael's bloodline. The younger archangel let Michael borrow a vessel from his bloodline because it would was able to contain an archangel. Kevin had to guess the vessel Raphael was wearing had to be a younger brother or cousin to Michael's vessel.

"How..." Kevin looks round. "How am I back? My body...it...it..."

"I restored it." Raphael smiled down at him.

Kevin bit back a groan of course he restored it. Raphael is a healer, a builder. While Michael was good at destroying things Raphael was good at building. It wasn't a surprised that the younger archangel gathered the scattered pieces of the Prophet's body and healed the damage. Then Raphael flew to Heaven, took Kevin's soul and reunited it with the body.

The Prophet was brought back.

Kevin hated Raphael for what he did. The archangel took away the one thing Kevin wanted.

That was peace.

Kevin tried to kill himself. One time he found a shred of glass and he used it to slash his wrists. When the blood formed Raphael was there within seconds and he healed the serve injuries.

Kevin screamed. He just wanted to die. All Kevin wanted was to die. He didn't want to live another minute longer on this planet. He wanted to be in Heaven. He missed his mom.

_Let me die. _He thought.

Kevin screams as Raphael held him by his throat.

"You should be grateful." The archangel snarled. "I brought you back. I gave you life. You were going to throw all that away!" He punches the Prophet and throws him on the ground. "I brought you back to serve me. You don't get to choose when you die."

He kicks the Prophet in the stomach. Kevin winced in pain but part of him welcomed the pain. He wanted Raphael to beat him to death.

"I don't serve you...You winged dick!" Kevin yelled through gritted teeth. "I never will...GO TO HELL!"

Rage flashes across Raphael's eyes. This is it. This is it. Kevin went over the line. He is going to suffer. Hope filled his chest as the angels joined their leader's side. Raphael bends down never taking his eyes off the Prophet. Kevin closes his eyes waiting for his life to end.

The Prophet felt warmth spread across his body. He didn't even have to open his eyes to see what the archangel did.

_No!_

Tears roll down Kevin's cheeks. He looks up at Raphael's smirking face.

"Do you think I am stupid Tran." He stands back up and puts his hands on his hips. "After that little incident it is clear to me that you wish death. You thought I was going to grant your wish?" He laughs. "Why would I do that when you know how much you mean to me. You are a Prophet of the Lord. You saw the rift open months before the abomination Castiel came through with the two mud monkeys. You see things that no one else can. I need you because I believe although my brother went to paradise I do not believe that is the end I feel something is big is coming. Going to another world and then it goes quiet just like that." He shakes his head. "My brother is sure to stir trouble. He never was the best when it came to making friends."

"Raphael." Kevin sobbed. He clears his throat "Lord Raphael. I do not think there is gonna be anymore visions. Michael went through. It was always meant to be Michael. My visions never included you."

Raphael's lips form into a snarl. A spark of jealously flash across his eyes. Why was it always Michael? Michael and Lucifer it was always Michael and Lucifer. Raphael and Gabriel would be pushed to the side. Raphael could be in the same room as his two older siblings but he would be ignored. Then Michael was given the title as Prince, Commander of Heaven. Again why? Michael couldn't lead. Okay he led and won armies and followed every order but since Lucifer's dead, Michael wasn't the same. God leaving his family it hurt Raphael but it hurt Michael massively. The fury and rage Michael had towards his father is the reason this world became a dust bowl.

That's when Raphael knew Michael was emotionally unstable to rule and thought now it was time for him to step up and take his older brother's place. Confronting his older brother on the matter cost the younger archangel's life.

That's what Michael thought anyway.

Raphael wasn't a fool to confront his brother in person. The way Michael was it wasn't a surprised that the older archangel chose to kill him. The thought of another taking his throne, it scared the older archangel greatly.

After faking his death Raphael went into hiding. He had a few eyes and ears on the inside providing him intel. Let's just say not everyone supported Michael's leadership. The day Michael went through the rift with his alternative brother Lucifer was the day Heaven was betrayed. Their leader left his army, he betrayed them. As a healer Raphael felt it was his duty to act and heal the damaged nation. Making the world how it should be.

For starters instead of killing everyone like Michael was doing Raphael captured the humans and forced them to work for him. The mud monkeys became slaves to the angels. What better punishment than death is being forced to work for the enemy. At first it wasn't easy. The reckless, foolish mud monkeys fought back and tried to escape. Both failed miserably. Michael would kill the pathetic humans on the spot. Raphael had another plan for those who break the rules. He would physically and mentally torture the humans. Once the session was over rather than leaving them broken, beaten and weak Raphael would heal them back to full health. Can't have workers on the site if they are not up to full scratch. Also because Raphael knew the humans would want to beaten to death and that simply won't do. No one is getting a pass to Heaven on his watch.

Sometimes Raphael would heal the humans and let them experience the sudden rush of energy and warmth that goes through their body. He would let them cherish the moment of being healed before he tears them apart again. It was like being on the rack of Hell. The soul torn apart then put back together only to go through the same process all over again.

Once his empire grew Raphael became bored. He was impressed with how much he had built since he became leader but the archangel grew restless he was tired of seeing the same grey surroundings everyday. He needed a change. He wanted...

...paradise.

Raphael had to admit he was curious about the world his brother went to. It sounded fascinating, fresh, exciting. But he couldn't go. One he didn't know how to and two if he went over there he could bump into Michael. The older archangel would be furious if he knew Raphael was alive.

As time went on Raphael couldn't stop thinking about the other world. He thought of what he could build. Build a Kingdom that would be much better than this church. Get the humans to bow to him like he was God. Raphael grinned. He liked that. Being the new God. With his immense power he could change the world to how he wanted it.

Again his thoughts go to his brother.

_I would have to get him __out of the way__ first. _He thought.

The archangel realized there is one person he could turn to to gain information about rifts. That person was in Heaven.

The Prophet Kevin Tran was the first to see the rift open, he saw that many great things were yet to come. What if there is another rift, another opportunity Kevin would be the first to witness it. It was final Raphael brought Kevin back.

At first Raphael didn't mind waiting the Prophet has only just come back. His gifts needed to wake up. As time went on Raphael grew impatience. Kevin attempting suicide that was the last straw.

The look on Kevin's face. His eyes pleading for death is what got Raphael to stop. He healed the kid and smirks at the Prophet's defeated expression.

Kevin thinking that there will be no more visions Raphael refused to believe it. Surely something must be happening over in the other world. He knows his brother he loves to make his presence known. The younger archangel felt he must play a part in stopping whatever diabolical mess Michael is causing over there.

Just when Kevin went rigid. His muscles tightened and his shoulders went tense. His face screws up. Then he jerks left and right. His body shakes violently.

_Seizure._ Raphael thought. _He is having a seizure._

The archangel made a move but stopped when Tran began spitting out words in Enochian.

_This isn't just a seizure. _Raphael steps back and the widest grin forms on his face. _You young Prophet. You are __having a vision__._

Kevin suddenly went still and his body slumps in exhaustion. His eyes remained wide in shock and his breaths come out in short gasps as he tried to figure out what happened. He yelped when Raphael goes right in his face.

"So what did you see?"

Kevin looks left, right, up, down anywhere to avoid the archangel's face.

"Do you mind um...you are in my personal space and it's making me feel very uncomfortable."

To Kevin's surprise the archangel moves back but the curiosity never left his face. Raphael looked like an excited kid asking his parents what his Christmas presents are.

"Can I have some water?" Kevin asks. His taps his throat. "Dry." He coughed.

Raphael orders his guards to fetch some water. One angel came back with a bottle. Kevin takes the bottle and gulps it down. He let out an "Ah" and he leans his head against the wall.

"Now?" Raphael asked.

" I need a chair? "

Raphael grumbles and pulls a chair round. Kevin smiles and sits down on the chair.

"Anything else?" Raphael growled.

Kevin took another swig of his water and shakes his head.

"I'm good."

Raphael sighs with relief.

"Good." He sits in the chair opposite but he couldn't seem to relax. His leg bounced and his face had a mixture of curiosity and nerves. "So Prophet what did you see?"

"I saw...I saw your brother Michael he...he's back."

Raphael's mouth drops open.

"He came back?"

"That's what I saw. He wasn't alone. He had the angel with him. Castiel."

"That abomination." Raphael grimaced. "Continue."

"The two humans. The hunters they are there to but...here is the thing...Michael is possessing one of the humans."

Raphael thought back months before the rift opened. His brother was very excited. According to the older archangel one of the mud monkeys was special. Michael insisted he must have this special human when the time is right. Now Michael is possessing this human hmmm.

Raphael's eyes widen.

"Michael has his Sword."

Kevin let out a gasp.

" I thought the guy was righteous. He did seem perfect. Honestly... " Kevin clicks his tongue. "He actually does look Michael's type. That guy had a warrior vibe to him."

Raphael stands up and walks to the window.

"Well well brother it clearly was paradise to you wasn't it. You got your Sword." Jealously showed in his voice. "Question is why did you come back? Why are you with them?"

"There's another one. " Kevin piped up. "The nephilim."

Raphael spins round.

"What?"

" Jack the one Michael was at war with. Yeah he's back. "

"Michael is with not with one but two abominations." He barked out a laugh. "Has my brother lost his mind. I knew he was going insane but working with the lowest of the low, he has clearly lost it. Prophet may I see this vision for myself?"

Kevin knew he couldn't say no. So he sits back and allows the archangel to dig into his head. Raphael gasps as the vision transfers from Tran to him.

He saw Castiel and the nephilim they call Jack. Something was off with the kid. Raphael couldn't see the great power. There was nothing from the nephilm.

_He's human._

Raphael grins. The archangel had an advantage. The other world group have lost their most powerful ally. Castiel was already low on power, a disgust in Raphael's eyes.

_He __will not be__ a problem either._

The brother of the Sword is nothing but a mud monkey Raphael will have no problem with him. At the back of the crowd looking like a lost puppy was his dear brother Michael. Raphael laughed. He couldn't help himself but this is hilarious.

_What have they done to you brother? _He snorted.

Raphael can see Michael's vessel is worthy, a warrior, a fighter, self-righteous. From one look Raphael can tell this is the Sword. Looking at Michael's sad expression well it does affect the image of the Sword massively. Michael was supposed to look heroic in it not a wimp. It was actually incredible how easy this is going to be.

_You dear brother are going to show me your holiday home. _He smirked. _I'm getting a one way ticket._

He looks at the empty shell that was once Earth.

_I'm never coming back._

"See Prophet." Raphael grinned. "I was right and you were wrong."

Kevin nods.

"You are right once again my Lord."

Raphael squeezes Kevin's shoulder.

"All we do now is wait."

"We wait."

Kevin looks down as he said it. Raphael forces the kid to look him in the eye.

"If I ever see you committing an act like that again I'll put you in the cage. It could be your permanent room. Would you like that?"

Kevin shivered as he thought of the swinging cages that causes horrific pain. Pain that even an archangel can't handle.

"I won't try to kill myself again." He answered. Raphael folds his arms. Kevin sighs sadly. "I won't try to kill myself again...Lord Raphael."

Raphael smiles as he saw defeat in the young Prophet's eyes.

"Your are dismissed."

He leaves the room and ignores the soft cries that came from the Prophet.

Months went on and Raphael waited. He was patient because he knew the vision will soon take place.

The day Kevin ran in and told him his brother has returned, it was the best news Raphael has heard in a long time. Raphael was delighted that he made the right call bringing the Prophet back.

_That's why I am the perfect leader. I make the right choices._

"What do we do now?" Kevin asked.

Raphael smiles down at him.

"Get ready we will soon be having guests." Kevin swallows but nods. Raphael noticed the fear from the Prophet. "Do not worry about Michael. He will not hurt you. I will deal with him."

Kevin let out a small "Thanks".

"Can I umm can I go now?"

Raphael waves to the door. Kevin sprints out of the door. Raphael turns back to the cages. His fingers wrap around the bars.

"You will soon be having company." He grinned.

He pushes the cage and smirks when his prisoner moans in pain. Raphael waved a goodbye and leaves the room.

"Gather the troops." He ordered the guard.

"Is it time?" The guard asks.

"It is." Raphael answered.

The guards vanish.

Raphael gets out his blade and runs his fingers along it.

This is going to be one Hell of a family reunion.

* * *

**This chapter turned out longer than I expected. Lol.**

**This chapter ****was inspired by the**** story The Road back to you by ****Becciehill1976****. You should check it out it is a really good story.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Caleb and Jess entered the camp they immediately lowered the wardings for Cas and Jack to enter. Cas is worried on what will happen when the hunters realize Jack is not the powerful being they once knew. Cas knew the hunters would feel hopeless and angry. If they knew about the certain archangel in their camp oh that would not go down well.

From what Cas observed Caleb is clearly the one in charge and Jessica is more like a second in command. Caleb barked orders across the camp forcing everyone to come and meet their newest guests. Eventually the hunters crowded around the fire eagerly waiting for the boy who defeated Michael. Again worry crept up on Cas. What if they want to see Jack's powers? What happens then?

Sam stood in the background his eyes never leaving Jessica. Michael anxiously stood by Sam's side. He expected a reaction from Sam. Shock or confusion. To Michael's surprise Sam just shrugged. From Sam's experience people rarely stayed dead. Gabriel has pulled that trick many times until Michael killed him for real. Michael felt puzzled by Sam's lack of reaction. The Archangel Raphael is alive and ruling the world. Michael knew his brother loathed humans. Raphael is disgusted by them. Michael remembered his confrontation with his brother. Raphael trying to take the throne, putting his big brother down insisting Michael was mental. Michael knew he wasn't in a good place but mental, crazy, emotionally unstable. Those words did hurt Michael it enraged him that Raphael said those things about him. What happened to being a supportive brother? Did it hurt when Michael killed Raphael of course it did Michael loved his brother. Raphael is alive how the Hell is that possible? Michael saw the light leaving his brother's vessel, he saw the burnt wings.

How Raphael is here is not the problem. The problem is what to do next? Michael is sure Raphael is not going to welcome him back in open arms. This is going to turn into a war. Another war. Michael sighs. War is second nature to him now. Every day is a war. For once Michael is grateful to have lived in a world where his life was fake. Not because he had Danneel but also Michael was at peace. No war, no fighting, no chaos it was nice.

"Guys this is Jack." Caleb grinned.

Jack put on his biggest smile as he went to greet his audience. By looking at the excited and hopeful faces the former nephilim felt he had a purpose again. He missed this feeling.

"Hello everyone." Jack waved. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Everyone mumbled to each other with excitement. One hunter an older man with a scruffy beard and a cowboy hat leans forward and raises his eyebrow.

"You're really the kid? The boy with the freaky ass powers?"

" I am. "

The hunter scratches his beard and his frown deepens.

"I expected you to have more muscle."

"I been working out. I do boxing."

"Hmm." His eyes shift on to Caleb. "You really believe this kid is the real deal?"

"I do. They told us they are from the other world."

"Anyone could say they are from another universe."

"They know us." Jessica says. "Well they know another version of us. Their world has me and Caleb." When the hunter rolls his eyes at her she immediately glares at him. "Come now Quentin."

Quentin studied Jack closely. He folds his muscular arms and narrows his eyes.

"If he is the miracle boy he can give us a taste of his angel mojo."

" I don't think that would be necessary. " Cas says.

"No I wanna see. Go on...Jack. Show this old man what you can do."

Jack hesitated.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Raphael could sense it."

"You don't need to go over the top." The hunter points. "Move that."

Jack looks at the duffel.

"That?"

"Yeah. Move it."

"Quentin." Caleb puts his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack has just got here. No need to grill him."

"Don't we do that to all our guests." Quentin huffed. "How do you know his friends are human. Did ya check?"

"We know Castiel is an angel." Jessica says. "We had a Castiel in this world as well. Expect their Castiel is on our side. He is good."

Cas saw by Quentin's face that he has already made the decision to hate the angel.

Quentin turns his intense gaze on to Sam and Michael.

"What about those two?"

"Human." Jessica replied.

"Did ya check?"

"No but..."

"Damm girl you losing your touch? Since when did you become so accepting."

"I'm sure about this." Jessica glanced at Sam and smiles at him. "I believe them."

Sam gave a small smile back.

"Same. I know it sounds crazy but..." Caleb laughed. "...I feel they are being honest. I know when people are lying. Quentin how many times do I catch the kids out." He smirked.

"They are kids. You can tell a kid is lying. It's obvious." Quentin sighs. "Caleb I know you have a heart of gold and you see the good in everyone but one of these days someone is gonna get hurt and that will be on you."

Caleb grits his teeth with frustration.

"Again Quentin." Jessica rolled her eyes. "This is getting boring."

"Just saying if I was in charge."

"Well you're not. I'm in charge." Caleb snapped. "So I suggest you shut the Hell up and treat the kid with respect."

Quentin's lip twitched. Anger flashed across his eyes. Sam could tell the older hunter didn't like being ordered round by someone who is much younger than him.

"I will respect the kid if he moves my bag." Quentin nodded towards the former nephilim. "Come on boy ain't got all day."

Caleb gives Jack a concerned look.

"Jack."

"I can do it." Jack nodded.

Jack focuses on the duffel. He takes a deep breath and focuses on his soul. He felt the soul magic humming in his chest. Jack knew if he did this it will burn off some of his soul. If Jack moved the duffel just a little bit his soul should be fine. Cas and Sam will be angry but Jack wanted to do this. He wanted Sam and Cas to be accepted into this group. Jack wanted to prove he can help take down Raphael.

Jack is about to access the soul magic when suddenly the duffel shifted. Jack blinked. Did he do that? Jack moves his hand and to his surprise the duffel slides across the ground. It stops at Caleb's feet. Caleb smirks and picks up the duffel.

"Well?" He smirked at the older hunter.

Quentin raises his hand.

"Give it here."

Jack smirked.

"Sure."

Jack raises his hand. The duffel floats in the air and flies towards Quentin. Quentin catches it. He looks at his duffel.

Jessica raises her eyebrow.

"Well Quentin."

Quentin looks at the huntress with a scowl on his face.

"I'm going for a nap."

The hunter stands up and walks off.

"Don't take any notice of Quentin." Jessica sighed. "He's an awkward son of a bitch. Disagrees with everything we say."

"It's okay." Sam smiled.

"You guys hungry?" Caleb asks.

"I could eat something." Jack answered.

Caleb smiles.

"Come. I'll give you a tour round the camp then we'll eat."

"Okay."Jack follows Caleb. The former nephilim stops and waves. "You guys coming?"

"Actually." Jessica holds on to Sam's arm. "Sam is going to help me cook."

"I am." Sam frowned.

Jessica smiles at him. Jessica's smile warmed Sam's heart. He immediately followed the huntress. That left Michael and Cas.

"Go we'll catch up." Cas nodded.

Jack nods and goes off with Caleb. Cas turns towards his alternative brother.

"Yes." Michael smiled.

"I know that was you." Michael's lips press into a thin line. Cas glares at him. "What were you thinking? If Quentin noticed you..."

"He didn't. They were all watching Jack."

"Now Jack thinks he has his powers back. I'm going to have to tell him that you moved the bag. He is going to be upset thanks to you."

Michael frowns.

"Brother I was only trying to help. I didn't want Jack to embarrass himself in front of everyone."

"What are we going to do against Raphael. Everyone will be relying on Jack. If they know who you really are..."

"We'll worry about it when the time comes. Raphael, I will kill him before he even thinks about laying a hand on Jack." The archangel growled. "Raphael is my brother. My responsibility. I will deal him. Once he is out of the way we can go to the fortress, get the ingredients and go back to your world."

"You sound like you already know what you are doing."

Michael laughs.

"Brother you know me. I always have a plan."

He claps Cas on the back and starts to walk.

"Where you going?" Cas calls out.

Michael turns and smiles wide.

"I'm going to go and make some friends." Cas frowns causing Michael to roll his eyes. "I'm going to talk to the hunters. Get information on anything that involves Raphael or the angels."

"Should I join you?"

"No be with Jack. You can trust me Castiel. I will be good..." Michael's eyes slide over to a woman. The woman smiles at the archangel and pats the seat next to her. Michael gives a little wave. "Maybe I have to be a little bit naughty."

"Michael."

"Don't blame me." He points to his face. "Blame Dean. I'm just borrowing the face. I'll let you know if I find anything useful."

The archangel joins the woman and sits with her.

"Hi I'm Amber." The woman smiled seductively.

Michael smiles back.

"Dean." He leans back. "So I was wondering if we could talk...Ah."

Michael grits his teeth as he felt Amber press down between his legs. Her eyes are full of lust and desire.

"I'll talk." Amber purred.

Michael forced a smile.

"That's great. I do have some questions."

Her eyes suddenly widen when she felt something hard press against her palm. She smiles devilishly at the archangel.

"That was quick." She grinned.

Michael laughed nervously.

"Uh yeah umm excuse me."

Michael pushes her hand away and covers his bulge that showed through his jeans. He saw the hunters giving him puzzled looks. Michael turns away and hurries off into the trees.

He leans on a tree and removes his belt. He again grits his teeth as he touches his stiff cock. Amber's horny behavior made him feel horny as Hell. So much for getting information

The archangel groans.

"I really hate being an empath."

* * *

**Jack is starting to figure out how to use the soul magic. Good job Michael intervened. The end was random but this is a comedy series so there ****are going to be**** random moments like this lol. **

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam had no idea why he is here. Jessica didn't even need his help. She was only cooking a can of beans and rice. She seemed fine she didn't look like she was struggling. Sam simply watched her. He watched the way she moved and spoke. His heart fluttered when she started to hum as she cooked the rice on the fire. He recognized the song she was humming. His Jess used to sing it every time she baked.

Sam takes a deep breath and mentally counts up to ten. He breathes out and shoves the grief deep down.

_Looks like her but it's not her. _He kept telling himself over and over.

When she looked at him he felt the grief crawling its way back up to the surface again.

_Damm__ it!_

Fortunately she turned away and went back to focusing on her food again.

**"Sam. "**

Sam jumps and looks round. There is no one else here.

**"Sam are you okay? "**

Sam looks across the camp and sees Michael standing by the tree. The archangel was watching him. He looked concern.

**"Sam I can feel your grief from here. "**

Michael's mouth wasn't moving yet Sam can hear his brother's...Michael's voice in his head.

Sam wasn't sure how to respond. Does he shout out he is fine or reply mentally to him.

**"Sam!"**

Michael started walking towards him.

_I'm fine!_

Michael paused. He heard Sam's voice in his head. He smirks.

**"You can't lie to me. I know you are struggling. Want me to pull you out? You can help me find information on my dear little brother."**

_I'm fine. Sorry my emotions are annoying you. _He replied sarcastically.

Michael frowns.

**"I was just trying to help Sam. I know how it feels to lose a woman. It...hurts. It hurts a lot."**

_Lose a woman. Seriously when have you ever..._

**"Her name was ****Danneel****."**

Sam goes quiet when he saw the pain in Michael's eyes. The younger hunter mentally kicked himself. He was so consumed in his own grief he forgot about Michael's relationship to Danneel. It was the first time the archangel experienced love. He fell in love with God's creations. Then Michael lost her. Just like he lost his father. Everyone Michael loves he loses them.

No wonder Michael had issues.

**"My apologizes." **Michael lowers his eyes. **"I'll leave you alone."**

Sam sighs.

_Michael._

The archangel turns away and walks off.

"You okay?" Jessica joins Sam's side and frowns. "You don't look to good."

" I'm fine. " He replied.

Jess's lips press into a thin line. She didn't look convinced. She knew Sam was hiding something. Whatever it was it was clearly bothering him. She wasn't going to push him to open up. She has only just met him she couldn't expect him to suddenly tell his life story to her.

Though she had to admit she was curious on how he knew her counterpart.

Knowing she needed a distraction Jess starts putting the food into containers. She glanced at Sam now and then. She examined his board back, shoulders, long wavy hair that she so badly wanted to touch. Both brothers are handsome but there is something about Sam that made her feel complete. He made her feel whole again.

Jessica couldn't bear the thought of being away from him so that's why she asked him to join her. These sudden feelings she has gained scared her. She is a survivor. She's been independent since the day her parents were killed by Michael's army. When Jess watched her parents being tortured and killed, something changed inside her. She put all her focus on one emotion and that was anger. She used that anger to fight through battles and kill every angel that got in her way.

Her goal was to kill Michael. She wanted his head on a spike for everyone to see. He gave out the order to kill everyone who lived in her town. Innocent people died including her parents. She to was meant to die that day but Caleb arrived and saved her seconds before she met her tragic fate.

From that day her and Caleb hunted the angels and saved the humans. That's how they formed this group.

Her anger kept her going and helped her survive. Her and Caleb are inseparable. They are the hunting duo. They had sex in the past. There was nothing romantic going on between them. It was more of a friends with benefits type of relationship or as Jess once said to him she saw this as a stress reliever a way to unleash her anger. Having all that built up rage needed to go somewhere.

When she met Sam. When she pointed that gun at him for the first time in ages she felt different. The anger she once had subsided. When they announced Michael's death she felt relief. There was rumors going around Michael was killed but now the rumors are confirmed Jess felt a heavy weight lift off her. The burden she carried was gone.

Spending time with Sam has caused other emotions to come to the surface. The anger was gone and she found herself feeling relaxed. She felt drawn to Sam like she was meant to meet him. She felt they were meant to be together which was weird considering she has never seen him in her life. She felt happier when being around him she felt safe. If he left her now she would feel alone and vulnerable.

Jessica really couldn't understand this sudden wave of emotions. She never had feelings like this with Caleb.

_What the Hell is this?_

Her thoughts are interrupted when Sam clears his throat.

"Want me to help you with that?"

"Um yeah sure."

She gives him the container. His hand goes on hers. Both pause and look into each other's eyes. Then Jess ducks her head and pulls her hand away. She runs her fingers through her messy pony tail and says.

"I'm gonna go and get Cal. Tell him supper is ready."

"Uh yeah okay."

Jess nods and walks or more like runs off. Sam leans on the table and takes several breaths.

_Why did we have to come back. Why?_

Sam sits down. He sighs sadly.

_I wish you were here Dean._

He sat like that for a while. Grieving for everyone he lost including Dean. Although Dean is alive he is not there by Sam's side.

Caleb's yell causes Sam to stand up and he goes and joins everyone around the camp fire.

Jack is sat next to Cas. The former nephilim felt gutted. He thought he used his powers. When Cas told him it was Michael Jack was mad. He didn't want Michael's help. He wished Michael would back off. Jack knew he was being dramatic but being back here in this world with these people it brought back all the bad memories. His hatred towards the archangel was increasing by the second.

Judging by Michael's crushed expression Jack knew Michael was feeling his anger.

The archangel turns away from his alternative nephew's face and focuses on the other people in the group. Amber was smiling at him. She then uncrossed her legs like Sharon Stone from the movie Basic Instinct. Michael almost gasped as she revealed her passageway to him. She crosses her legs and puts on an innocent face. Michael's dick twitched in response. He hated it. He would happily smite this woman right here right now.

Quentin swallows his spoonful of rice and clears his throat.

"So boys. What happened in your world. Tell us everything."

Caleb raises his eyebrow.

"Really Quentin?"

"I wanna know why it is called paradise. Caleb you must be curious to. They said they knew you and Jess." His eyes go on to Sam. "Tall boy care to share to the class."

"Um..." Sam nervously looks round. He saw Jess staring at him with a curious expression. He swallows and rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans. "Okay well um I knew Caleb for years. He was a hunter."

"Aww so my other me went down the same road." Caleb laughed.

"You..umm he was a good hunter."

"Was?"

"He...died."

Guilt shows on Sam's face as he remembers Caleb's death. Caleb slaps the younger Winchester on the knee and grins at him.

"Don't feel bad at least I helped people right?"

"Yeah." Sam smiles. "You did."

"What about the girl?" Quentin asks.

"The girl has a name." Jessica glared.

Quentin ignores her.

"Maybe we should leave it there." Michael says not liking where this is going.

"I ain't talking to you!" Quentin glared.

Michael looked worried.

"Sam you don't have to say anything."

"No its okay." Sam assured him. "I knew Jessica. We both went to Stanford."

"You went to Stanford?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah."

"So did I." Jess grinned. "How cool is that other version of me went to Stanford."

Jessica didn't want to push Sam earlier about his life but now that he is talking about it she wanted to know more.

"Me and her we were um friends um good friends."

Quentin choked on his beans. He coughs and bangs his chest.

"You were an item?"

"Yeah."

Jessica's eyes widen. Is this the reason why she had feelings for him? Did she have the same feelings as her counterpart? Was Sam playing with her mind? Jessica suddenly didn't want to know anymore. She can already feel the sweat pouring down her face at the realization. Of course Quentin wanted to know more.

"You say you were friends." He said the last part in a dramatic tone. "What happened?"

Sam chewed on the inside of his cheek. It was easier talking about Caleb's death but Jess is a different story all together.

"She...She died."

Jessica blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Although she has never met her counterpart her death did hurt.

"How did she die?" Quentin asks.

Sam's hands are shaking. The fire and her screams still haunted him to this day. A tear rolls down his cheek. No one noticed because he kept his head down. Michael noticed due to enhanced senses. He looks at Quentin.

"That's none of your business." Michael snapped at the older hunter.

"It is my business." Quentin glared at him. "This is my damm camp after all. You should be grateful to be a part of it."

Michael laughs.

"You don't even want us here."

"What about you smart ass." Quentin raises his eyebrow. "Who did you lose?"

"Lose?"

"Clearly death follows you."

"How do you know that?"

"It's funny how you both knew Caleb and Jessica and now they are both dead." He spat out the last part. "Makes me wonder if my Caleb and Jessica will suffer the same fate."

"They won't." Michael stated firmly.

"Hmm. I'm not convinced."

"Quentin please leave it." Caleb begged.

"Tell me." Quentin leans towards the archangel. "What do you think of the Archangel Michael."

"Michael." Michael laughs. "Why are we talking about him. He's dead."

"I just wanna hear ya thoughts. What's your opinion on him?

"He's dead." Michael repeated. "End of discussion."

"What about Raphael? You seemed very interested in him. I saw you earlier talking to the hunters asking very specific questions."

"I thought you were having a nap."

Quentin's lips form into a smirk. Michael sighs.

_He was spying._

"Why are YOU so interested?"

"I wanted information. I like to know everything about my enemy. Their strengths and weaknesses. It benefits the mission."

"He has a point." A hunter pointed out. "Raphael is a threat. The more information they know the better. They are our only hope in stopping him."

"We know the nephilim is a powerful kid." Quentin nodded to Jack. "They got an angel." He gave Cas a dirty look. "They got a hunter." He gestured to Sam. He looks at Michael. "What about you?"

"Hunter." Michael grinned. "One of the best."

"Is it because of your abilities."

Michael frowns.

"Abilities."

Quentin grins. Excitement showed in his eyes.

"I was gonna mention it earlier but I let tall boy speak first because I wanted to save the best for last."

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asks.

"I saw Dean earlier leaning on the tree. He was near my tent. This was his exact words." He clears his throat. "I really hate being an empath."

It went silent. Sam and Cas look each other while Jack became tense. Michael laughs a little.

"That was an expression."

"Hmm. That's what they all say. I hate angels. I also hate psychics. They are a freak of nature. I don't want an empath in this camp manipulating us."

"We are on your side." Cas says.

"YOU LIED TO OUR FACES!" Quentin roared.

"QUENTIN THAT IS ENOUGH!" Caleb yelled.

"YOU WANT A FREAK IN YOUR CAMP HUH!"

The shouts and arguments got louder. Michael places his hands on his head and moans as the emotions hit him like a wave. The ringing in his head increased his head felt like it was going to explode. Pain went through him and Michael suddenly found himself on the rack again. The screams from the souls roared in his ears and the demons laughter pierced through his skull.

The sound of whistling caused fear to rise inside the archangel. He saw the white eyed demon walk towards him with that familiar smirk on his face.

"I'm not here." Michael shook his head. "I'm not here."

Alastair pressed the tip of the blade against Michael's throat. He chuckles and amusement danced in his eyes. He raises the blade and goes towards the archangel. As soon as the blade made contact with his skin Michael screams and pulls at the chains. The chains snap and fall on the ground.

The demon's eyes widen in surprise. Michael punches him and they both go on the ground.

Michael wraps his hands around Alastair's throat and starts to strangle him. Alastair shook under the archangel's grip. He bangs the archangel's chest and gasps. Michael wasn't going to let go. Alastair tortured him. Michael wanted to make the demon suffer.

"Not so powerful now huh." Michael laughed. He increases his grip and smirks at Alastair's struggle. "I am going to enjoy this."

He was about to unleash his power when suddenly a hand goes on his shoulder.

Then the archangel fell into the darkness.

* * *

Michael lands on his ass. He quickly looks round. His eyes are wide with fear. He then realized he is back in camp. The archangel sighs with relief. His relief vanishes when he saw a body on the ground. Caleb is kneeling by the body and checking for a pulse. Panic appears on Caleb's face.

"Guys. Guys I can't feel a pulse!"

Michael goes pale when he saw the person's face. Quentin is on the ground. His chest is still. Michael swallows and looks at his hands. Horror shows on his face when he realized what he done.

He killed a man.

His friends are going to pay the price.


	8. Chapter 8

_"_Do CPR!"

"Is he alive?"

"Faster! Go faster!"

"Help! Help us please!"

Their voices, their cries played over and over in his head like a broken tape recorder. Michael didn't fight when they grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to the dungeon. Well actually it was just a shed that contained ropes and chains they called it the dungeon anyway. The hunters shoved Michael in and slammed the door behind him. Michael didn't bother trying to find a way out. He can already feel the warding weighing down on him. Even if he did escape the hunters would be suspicious. Then there would be a risk his identify would be exposed.

The archangel sat in the corner of the room. He hums a soft tune and closes his eyes. He tried to clear his mind. The panic outside kept nagging at the back of his mind. He remembered Sam screaming. He remembered Cas and Jack's horrified expressions. He remembered Caleb banging Quentin's chest while Jessica breathed air into the older hunter's lungs.

Michael knew he was a freak when Cas told him he was an empath but hearing those words from Quentin's mouth, seeing the worried and scared reactions from the hunters it upset Michael. The archangel was aware Sam was a psychic years ago. If this is what it's like to live as a psychic then Michael felt sorry for him. Sam had visions. Michael would take visions over emotions. This empath crap was really getting to him now. Sure it helped him fight the vampires but he wished he can have a break and not feel what others are feelings. It is making him paranoid and anxious. How can he understand others emotions when he is still trying to figure out his own.

A tear slips down his cheek. He messed up again. He hurt everyone again.

_So much for making friends._

The archangel lies down and continues to hum the same, sad tune.

* * *

Sam, Cas and Jack waited outside the medical tent. While Sam and Cas looked worried Jack looked pissed.

"I told you we couldn't trust him."

"Jack not now." Cas says.

"What the Hell was that back there?" Sam asked.

"He tried to kill someone." Jack glared at him. "If I had my powers Quentin would be okay."

"Jack don't blame yourself." Cas places his hand on the former nephilim's shoulder. "This is not your fault."

"These people had faith in me to take down Raphael. They trusted you guys because of me. Quentin is right we have lied to them. We brought the most dangerous threat into their camp." Jack sighs. "Now we are all going to suffer."

"We're not." Cas looks at the younger Winchester. "Sam Michael was scared I don't think he did this intentionally."

Cas remembered Michael looking stressed when everyone was arguing. Suddenly the archangel sprung up from his seat and he charged at Quentin. The hunter received a punch before Michael tackled him to the ground. Michael strangled him and laughed as he watched Quentin struggle under his grip. He look like a mad man in front of everyone. When Cas pulled his alternative brother off the hunter Michael just stopped. He snapped out of what he was doing and the wild look he had in his eyes was gone. Castiel knew in the past this Michael enjoyed hurting others but this was different. The archangel looked terrified. The first thing he did when he realized what he done was turn to Castiel and said.

"I'm sorry."

It broke Cas seeing those familiar green eyes with so much fear in them. The hunters grabbed Michael. Cas was about to protest but Michael just shook his head at him and allowed the hunters to take him away.

Cas tried to reach out to his alternative brother but there was a block. Cas assumed there is warding in the shed. He tried to visit the archangel but the hunters wouldn't allow it. They forced Sam, Cas and Jack to wait outside until further instruction.

Jessica steps out of the tent. She sent Sam a glare. The look struck Sam like a stab to the heart. Seeing the face of the woman he loves looking at him with the look of betrayal and hurt made Sam wish he can just vanish. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with his brother in the Impala driving down the road like the good old times.

"How is he?" Jack asks.

"Alive." Jess answered. "Left with severe bruising. If you didn't stop your friend, Quentin would have been dead."

"Look we are really sorry."

"Sorry?" Jessica scoffed at the angel. "What sorry that my friend tried to kill one of your people." She glares at Cas. "Sorry is not gonna change anything. Quentin is an asshole but we don't kill our own people. That's the rules. If we kill our own we are just as bad as the angels."

"My brother. He...He's been through a lot." Sam says.

"That's your excuse."

"Quentin was pushing his buttons."

"He pushes Caleb's buttons but Caleb doesn't strangle him! What the Hell did Quentin mean about Dean being an empath."

"Dean is an empath." Sam lied. "Sometimes he really struggles to control his abilities especially when he is with big groups of people."

"We believe the situation back there really affected him. He was overwhelmed with everyone's emotions. It caused him to freak out." Cas continued. "He does have anger issues alongside this empath problem."

"It really sucks." Sam added.

"Very." Cas agreed.

Jessica blows out a sigh. She puts her hands on her hips.

"Everyone has been talking. They don't really want a empath here. "

"Why is that?" Sam asks .

"Because he is a um..."

"A freak." Sam said his tone harsh.

"We are uncomfortable with being around people who express um...powers."

"They are not bad people."

"I have to disagree. There has been cases of gifted people who have killed innocent lives. There was a woman who created fire and she burned people alive. Another case was a man who compelled people. He told them to kill themselves."

"Not all of them are bad. There are some who use their powers for good. Some people didn't even want to have psychic powers. They didn't want that type of life."

"Sam I get it. You are defending your brother. A empath is pretty serious. They can manipulate you. Amber told me that Dean played with her emotions. Made her think she fancied him. We don't what else he could do. We can't have him clouding our thoughts. We need Jack to take down Raphael. We are okay with Castiel Jack trusts him."

"Jack trusts Dean. Right Jack? "

Jack shifted uncomfortably. He swallows.

"I'm sorry Sam."

Jess raises her eyebrow at Sam. Sam clenched his fists. He couldn't be mad at Jack. Jack didn't trust Michael. The former nephilim had good reasons to not trust the archangel. However the anger refused to leave Sam. He felt offended by the hunters opinions on the gifted people. Sam was once a psychic. He didn't choose to be a psychic. He didn't want to be Azazel's special child. He was scared just like the other special children. They were seen as threats to society. They were seen as freaks that needed to be eliminated. Sam can understand people's fear towards psychics but he wished people gave psychics a chance so they can see psychics and other gifted people are human and not all of them are bad.

"Jessica." Sam didn't want to ask this but curiosity got the better of him. "If someone very close to you developed psychic abilities what would you do?"

At first Jessica looked puzzled by the question. She then furrows her eyebrows and she was debating with herself on how to answer this.

"Honestly." She sighs. "They go dark side I would kill them. Gotta protect the community."

"So you wouldn't accept them? Help them?"

"I...I can't the abilities they have gained it changes them. They wouldn't be the same. Best thing to do is put them out of their misery."

Sam didn't respond. He knew this is not his Jess but her answer made him think about his Jess. What would have happened if his Jess found out he was psychic? What would have happened if she found out he was given demon blood? Would his Jess fear him? Would she accept him? Would she leave him?

Sam clutched his chest. He felt his heart breaking into millions of pieces. Maybe it was a blessing she was dead so she didn't have to see the freak the monster he became.

The memories of his days on demon blood caused bile to rise in his throat. He turns and runs off leaving the others standing there.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Jess looked apologetic. "I didn't mean to upset him."

"It's okay." Cas sighed. "I'll talk to him."

She nods.

"Good. You guys get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow. I'm um...I'm gonna go and check on Quentin."

She turns away and goes back in the tent.

* * *

When Michael opened his eyes he knew he wasn't in the dungeon. For starters his clothes are gone. All he is wearing is a pair of shorts. He also knows he is not in the dungeon because the scenery is different. The sand, the ocean he is on the beach.

The archangel wraps his arms around himself suddenly feeling conscious about his body. He watched the waves crash and the water comes and soaks the sand. He let out a sigh as the water made contact with his skin. The water is cold but it felt nice. It soothed his mind. He could stand here all day.

Michael knew this wasn't real. The beaches in his world are gone. Even the sea is now an empty pit.

This means Michael is dreaming. The archangel groans. He thought he was past all this. He is an archangel again he shouldn't be dreaming.

Then he felt a presence. He knew he wasn't here alone. Fear rose in him. Is Dean here? He really did not want to speak to Dean. He wanted to avoid Dean as much as possible. Then he felt something wrap round him. He looks down and sees arms are around him.

"That's beautiful baby." A female voice praised him.

Michael turns round.

Mary Winchester is facing him. She wore a hat, a long summer gown and flip-flops. She had a smile on her face and her eyes sparkled.

Michael was not dreaming, he is living through a memory. Dean's memory.

_Not again. _Michael sighed heavily.

The archangel would take a day at the beach over forty years in Hell. So he played along knowing there is no point fighting this.

Mary goes down on her knees. Michael sits down next to her. He saw her looking at the sand castle. He guessed Dean must have made that, that's why she is praising him.

"Thank you." Michael replied unsure what else to say.

Mary turns to him with a beaming smile. It is weird seeing her like this. He couldn't believe this is the same woman he had locked up. The same woman he tortured. Michael moves away from her. The guilt consumes him. He hurt Sam and Dean's mom. How could Sam still be talking to him after what he done. Jack has seen the torture up close and personal. He has seen the pain Mary went through. No wonder Jack didn't want nothing to do with him.

Mary gently takes his arm and gets him to sit next to her again. She runs her fingers through his hair.

"Does your castle have a name?" She asked.

He shrugs. Mary pulls him closer and wraps her arm around him.

"How about Winchester Castle. Named after you."

He nods and leans into her touch. He didn't care about the sand castle. He was taking in her warmth and accepting the love he was receiving from her. He knew he did not deserve this but he missed the comfort. He missed Danneel's comfort. He still remembered when he woke up from the nightmare and she was there right by his side.

Mary kisses his head and strokes his cheek. Her eyes showed warmth. It made him feel safe and content.

Then the touch is gone and Michael falls face first into the sand. He sits up and spits the sand out. He touches his cheek where her hand was and he mourns the loss. Then the sound of splashing got his attention. He looks at the ocean. His eyes widen when he saw a hand sticking out of the water.

Michael reached the shore. He froze when he saw a face poking out of the water. Dean Winchester struggled and tried to stay on the surface. Few seconds later Dean is suddenly pulled down and the splashing stops.

Michael stared with disbelief. Dean is drowning. How? How is that possible?

Then it dawned on Michael. He is an archangel now. Rocky's Bar is gone. That means Dean has fallen back into the endless torture Michael put him through. That's why Michael hasn't heard from Dean. He thought it was to do with him being low on grace so he couldn't form a connection but actually all this time Dean has been drowning in his own mind.

Michael didn't even know!

The archangel charges into the water. He then starts swimming. He pushes through the waves and swims as fast as he can. He stops when he felt the hunter's presence below him. Michael dives into the water and swims towards the older Winchester.

Dean is kicking his legs about and fighting an invisible enemy. He cries out as he goes deeper into the Abyss. Michael reaches out and grabs Dean by his wrist. The hunter didn't protest. He instead went limp and his eyes close.

"I'm sorry." Michael pulls Dean up and puts his arm around him. "I got you now."

The archangel swims towards the surface bringing Dean along with him. As soon as Michael touched the surface there is a white light followed by a flash.

The last thing Michael heard was the waves before everything went silent.

* * *

Michael wakes up and finds himself back in the dungeon again. He glances at the window and sees the sunlight pouring in. The archangel has slept through the whole night. Michael stands up and almost jumps when he hears the door open.

Sam and Caleb are standing at the door with a tray of food. Michael didn't need food but the hunters thought he was human so he had to play along.

"Good morning Dean." Caleb nodded.

The greeting was blunt. Had no emotion to it at all.

"Hi." Michael greeted back.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks.

Michael ignored the question when his eyes fell on to the person who was behind the younger Winchester. Dean Winchester stood behind his brother. Michael's eyes met Dean's green ones. They both stared at each other. Both had the same confused expression.

Michael eyes widen.

"Dean."


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica stared at the ceiling. She didn't sleep much last night. Sam's reaction, his crushed expression wouldn't leave her mind. It upset her seeing him like this.

She wanted to go after him and apologize but she wasn't known to be the comforting type and why should she apologize she was being honest with him. It's not her fault he is sensitive.

A grunt came from her side. Jessica rolls to her side and smiles.

"Morning sleeping head."

Caleb cracked an eye open. He mumbles something unrecognizable and buries his head in the pillow. Jess throws off the covers and gets out of bed. Caleb grabs her arm.

"Come back to bed."

Jessica sighs.

"I can't."

She gets out and slips a shirt and cargo pants on. She ties her hair up and puts on her boots. As she is doing her shoelaces Caleb sits up. He studies her. She was tense. She's been acting weird since last night. He only just went into his tent before she pushed him on to the mattress. He didn't have the chance to speak her lips just slammed against his and she furiously removed his clothes. The hunter didn't complain he let her continue. He knew she was pissed off and needed to release some of her anger. Caleb had to admit he needed to release some steam after the whole incident with Quentin and the fact there is a empath in the camp.

Last night, the sex was different. They did the usual routine but there was something off with Jess. She didn't look like she was in the room with him. She looked lost in thought like her mind was elsewhere. When she is in this type of mood she was thinking about something or someone.

Jessica does her shoelaces and goes to the weapons box. She picks up her gun and checks for bullets. Again Caleb watched her. It amazed him how much she has changed through the years. It only felt like yesterday when he charged into her apartment and saved her from a gruesome death. She was so young so naive Caleb cherished her innocence he didn't want to expose her to the supernatural world but he had no choice. He saved her and it was his responsibility to protect her.

From that day he and Jess have stuck together and never left each other's side. He loved Jessica. She is his best are in a friends with benefits type of relationship but that was more for her than him. He hoped one day she would find her perfect man.

_She has gotta get my approval. _He thought with a small smile.

"Hey!" Jessica slaps him on the knee. "Get up."

He moans but eventually gets out of bed. He puts his clothes on and follows the huntress out of the tent.

Jessica paused when she saw Sam among the hunters. He looks straight at her. She saw bags under his eyes and his hair is tangled. Jessica can tell he didn't sleep well.

"You alright?" Caleb asked.

Jessica nods.

"I'm fine."

Caleb nods but he wasn't convinced. If he tried to get her to talk she would only shut him down. The hunter decided to wait and if Jessica wanted to talk he will be there to listen.

"I got to speak to Sam. You wanna come?"

" No. " Jessica shook her head. He frowns at her. Jessica looks in a random direction. "I got um... stuff to do. Planning and all you know..."

"Yeah." He sighed.

When Sam looked their way again Jess turns away and runs off. Caleb notices and he furrows his eyebrows.

_So she is avoiding Sam._

Then Caleb couldn't blame her. She found out her counterpart dated Sam so it must be awkward for both her and Sam. The other world Jessica died. Caleb can't imagine what Sam must be going through. The grief, the pain no wonder Sam always looked sad when walking round the camp. They made it worse when they threw the brother into the dungeon.

Caleb didn't want to do that to Dean but he is a possible threat. He is an empath and the psychics Caleb met have been far from friendly.

Hunters have made it very clear that gifted people can't be trusted. They are not human. Anything not human needed to be put down. With everything that's happened in the last few years the hunters have become even more wary. Caleb rarely trusted anyone but Jack he knew he can trust him. Caleb has heard about all the good Jack did for this world. The boy is a hero.

Dean could be a hero to but the hunters are struggling already being around Jack Caleb didn't want to make it worst by allowing Dean out. As Caleb stated to everyone they needed Jack they don't need an empath. What can an empath do on the battlefield? Worm his way into Raphael's heart?

Caleb scoffs. Right as if that will happen. Raphael is a cold-hearted bastard that needed to suffer. Caleb hoped Jack will give the archangel a slow, painful death.

The hunter made his way over to the fire. He fills the tray with food. He felt the younger Winchester's presence.

"Hi Sam." Caleb said with a smile.

"Hi." Sam replied.

"Have you eaten?" Caleb asks.

"No. I'm not hungry."

Caleb didn't have to read Sam's thoughts to know what was coming next.

"I'm going to see your brother now. Want to join me?"

"Yes."

"Alright follow me."

The hunters walked in silence. Caleb tried to make small talk but Sam was more interested in seeing his brother. Eventually Caleb gave up.

Once they reached the door. Caleb looks through the slit.

"He's asleep."

Sam frowns.

"Asleep?"

Sam looks through the slit. His brother's form is curled up in the corner. Sam studies Dean/Michael's face. He looked so innocent and young when he is asleep you wouldn't think that is the archangel who destroyed the world.

"We could come back later." Caleb suggested.

"Wait."

Sam saw his brother shift. He then sat up. The prisoner didn't look surprised he was in here. That confirmed to Sam Michael is still in control.

Once Michael was up Caleb opens the door.

"Good morning Dean." Caleb nodded.

"Hi." Michael greeted back.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks.

Michael looks over Sam's shoulder. The archangel's face suddenly screws up with confusion. Sam looks behind him and frowns.

_What is Michael looking at?_

Then Michael's eyes widen.

"Dean."

Sam looks behind him again. He looks back at Michael's paled face.

"M...Dean what's going on?"

"Get out."

"Huh?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Michael roared.

Caleb nearly drops the tray in shock. He quickly puts the tray down and hurries out of the room.

Sam stayed where he was. He folds his arms.

"Dean. What's going on?"

"Go Sam." Michael ordered. "Please."

"Dean."

"Headache." Michael clutches his head. "Its playing up again please go."

Sam walks across the room. He ignored the archangel's protests.

"Hey."

Sam puts his arm around Michael and carefully puts him down by the wall. Sam sits next to him. Michael was staring at a spot. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are wide.

"Michael." Sam whispered. "What's wrong?"

Michael's eyes slide on to him. Sam couldn't believe how scared Michael looked. The archangel answered in the most smallest voice he could muster.

"I think I'm losing my mind Samuel."

_I think we all are. _Sam thought.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm seeing things, hearing things, feeling things." Michael laughed nervously. "I thought I saw your brother." Hope rises in Sam's chest. "It wasn't him." Michael shakes his head. "He's gone now."

"Oh."

"He's okay." Michael assured him. "My connection to him is growing stronger by the day. Soon he can take control and you can get rid of me for good."

"Michael." Sam sighed. "We don't hate you. You made mistakes but you are learning you are..." He smiles. "You're trying to be good. I did want to kill you at first but now...Me and Cas are always worrying about you now."

"I'm a liability."

"You are not a liability."

"Look what happened yesterday." His voice cracked. "I messed up."

"The emotions were getting to you. Michael I would freak out to."

The archangel opens his mouth but quickly shuts it and looks down. Sam knew there is more than what Michael told him. In the beginning Sam would have wanted to know everything because he was worried about his brother's safety. Now the hunter thought the archangel had the right to have his privacy. Sam didn't want to force information out of him. Sam believed Michael regarding his brother's safety.

A small smile appeared on Michael's face.

_Right he can feel my emotions. _Sam thought.

The reassurance did seem to calm the archangel. He leans back and puts his arm behind his head to make himself comfortable.

"I also want to say I'm sorry about Jessica. Sorry I snapped you I know you were trying to help. Danneel, if you wanna talk about it."

"Do you want to talk about Jessica?"

"No."

"Well." Michael smiles. "I guess that's settled. We keep our love lives to ourselves."

"I think I will like that." Sam laughed. Then he had a thought. "Michael, why do you keep standing up for me? Defending me?"

"Big brother trait." Michael looks down at his hands. "I been Dean for a long time now it made me remember what it was like to be a big brother. Looking at you I see my little brother."

Sam flinched.

"Lucifer."

"You are not like him. It's the need to protect. You are Dean's priority so you are my priority as well. Same for Castiel he is my brother as the oldest archangel it is my duty to protect my younger siblings. Jack..." Michael sighs. "He hates me."

"Jack doesn't hate you. You gotta give him time. Being here..."

"I know." He shrugs. "I wish we can start fresh."

"When go back, we can start fresh. You said you wanted to help Heaven right?"

"Yes."

"Give up your monster army?"

"Yes. I swear on my Father I will protect his creations." The archangel rubs his head. "To do that I need to handle this."

"One step at a time." Sam nodded.

Michael nods.

"One step at a time."

Suddenly there is a loud crash followed by a series of screams. Sam scrambled to his feet and he runs to the door. He goes outside.

Sam reaches the group of the hunters.

"What happened?"

Sam looks at the hole in the ground. Smoke rises in the air that eventually takes over the camp.

"Sam." Cas joins the younger hunter's side. "It's him."

A figure steps out of the smoke. Shadows of wings show behind the new arrival. The new arrival resembled Michael's original vessel only difference was this man is younger.

The man scans his surroundings. Sam felt uncomfortable. He felt like the man is looking right through him.

A smile forms on the man's lips.

"Greetings mortals."

The sounds of guns being loaded went round the group. Raphael laughs.

"You think your little guns can hurt me?"

"No but the boy can." A hunter yelled.

Jack steps out of the crowd. Cas goes to grab him but the former nephilim slaps Cas's hand away. Jack walks up to the archangel.

Raphael looks down at the kid. Amusement shows in his eyes.

"You must be Jack."

Jack glares at him.

"I'm gonna stop you."

"Oh really?" He raises his eyebrow. "With what power?"

"He's a nephilim." Caleb smirked. "He killed the angels. He killed Michael."

Raphael laughs.

"You won't be laughing soon asshole." Jessica smirked.

The archangel continued laughing.

"You have no idea." He looks down at the kid. "You didn't tell them."

"Tell us what?" One of the hunters asked.

"Jack is human. Michael is alive."

There is a series of "What?" "Huh?" "How?"

"You're lying." Jess says.

"Why would I lie Miss Moore?"

Jess clenched her fists when his dark eyes locked on to her.

"They wouldn't lie to us." Caleb argued. "They want to take you down. We will take you down. Now that we have a nephilim on our side you have no chance. We are going to win this war." The hunter grins. "I'll be there to watch you die."

Raphael looks at the hunter.

"I don't think you will be seeing my death anytime soon."

His eyes glow.

Caleb's neck snaps and he drops to the ground.

Sam flinched as Caleb drops to the ground. The horror and shock showed in Sam's eyes.

Jessica screams and runs to Caleb's side. She lifts his head and examines him. His face is blank and his eyes are glazed over.

"No...NO!"

She rests her head on his chest. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to lose him. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be dead! Jess knew deep down he is dead. She lost a fellow hunter, a best friend.

_Raphael killed him._

She looks up. She glares at the archangel. Raphael wasn't scared of a silly little mud monkey.

"I really do not like to waste resources." He looks down at the body as he said it. "If it gets you to listen well...then we will continue killing people one by one until you know how to behave. Now where were we? Ah yes."

He backhands the former nephilim and sends him flying into the bushes. The archangel moves forward and enters the camp. Castiel moves in front of his alternative brother. Raphael head butts him and shoves the angel out of the way.

"Brother." Raphael yelled. "I know you are here."

The archangel stiffened when he felt something hit his back. He grimaced and wraps his fingers around the bullet that is lodged into his back. He pulls the bullet out and let's it drop to the ground.

He turns and looks directly at the hunter who shot him.

Sam Winchester.

"Sam. You know where my brother is?" He gestures to the hunters. "Care to share."

The younger Winchester didn't respond. Raphael shakes his head. He flicks his wrist. Sam yelps as a long cut goes down his cheek. Blood trickles down the hunter's face.

"It's not hard Sam. Tell me where Michael is. Everyone doesn't believe me. If they hear it from you." He smiles. "It might knock some sense into them and maybe no one else has to die. Your choice."

Sam looks at everyone. He stops at Jess who was looking at him with disbelief. If Sam told them the truth then Jess will never want to talk to him. He will lose her again. Then Sam didn't want more blood on his hands. He can already tell Raphael meant business. The archangel wouldn't mess around. Sam didn't want to turn Michael in. Sam didn't want to lose his brother. He didn't want to put Dean in danger.

Sam didn't know what to do.

"Raphael!"

Raphael turns round.

Michael steps out and faces his brother.

The hunters are muttering "No" "Please don't let be him." " Michael is dead. "

Raphael's smile confirmed it. Shock and fear spreads across the hunters. All this time they had the archangel in their camp and they didn't even know.

" Michael. "

Raphael spreads his arms out and grins at his brother.

"Welcome back."

* * *

**I know a lot of you have questions about Dean. I will address it eventually. I thought we needed a Sam and Michael interaction. :)**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Michael looks round at the scene in front of him. Cas is on the ground, Jack is hurt and Caleb is dead. Raphael didn't care. The younger archangel enjoyed watching everyone suffer it made him feel more powerful than ever. Michael is still baffled on how his brother survived but now was not the time to question it. The older archangel has been dreading this moment. He didn't want to face Raphael not after how their last conversation went down.

Michael had no choice but to face Raphael head on. He straightened up making himself look threatening.

"Brother." Michael said his voice calm. "Been a while."

Raphael went up to his brother within a few strides. He stops inches away from his brother's face. His face softens.

"Michael." He places his hand on the older archangel's shoulder. He smiles. His eyes lit up with happiness. "It's so good to see you."

_What?_

Michael frowns. Is Raphael being nice? No something is wrong? Something is very wrong.

"I was so worried." Raphael became concerned. "I thought they were holding you as prisoner. When I realized they didn't know who you were." He looks at the crowd. "I was worried the truth will come out and you will be harmed. Dear brother that's why I had to say you were alive that way I can bring you home."

Michael moves away from his brother. His face hardens.

"What you playing at Raphael?"

"Nothing. I just want my big brother back safe and sound. Is that too much to ask?"

"I would have believed you." Michael glared. "Last time we spoke you tried to kill me."

"You tried to kill me." Raphael raises his hands in surrender. "I want to move past that now. Start fresh, be a family again. Isn't that what you want?" The older archangel grits his teeth. Raphael folds his arms. "Brother come back with me."

That sounded more like a demand than a request. Michael looks at his brother's worried face. Michael felt the desperation coming off his brother in waves. Raphael only cared about himself. When Michael was going down a dark path Raphael saw it as an opportunity to get the throne. He chose power over his brother. There is no reason for Raphael to be worried about Michael's well-being now. It is obvious the younger archangel wanted something.

Michael laughed to himself. His little brother is underestimating him.

_Two can play at that game._

"You're right brother. I do want to be a family again." Michael smiles. "I want to move on. We already lost so much. I'm glad to see you alive and...well." He said the last part in a dramatic tone. The forced smile remains on his face. " We have so much to catch up on. "

"Indeed." Raphael agreed.

The younger archangel noticed his brother's change of tone halfway through his speech. He knew he would have to explain how he faked his death. Raphael wasn't worried. He has waited to share his secret for a long time. He was actually looking forward to the conversation.

"First." Raphael tilts his head towards the hunters. "What shall we do with the mortals?"

"We could kill them." Michael taps his chin and looks round. "These mud monkeys, they clearly have no idea who is in charge. I think we need to remind them and put them in their place."

"That's the Michael I love." Raphael grinned.

"I say we bring them back with us, lock them up, torture them, make them suffer. Keep doing it until they submit to us."

"Yes! Yes!."

Raphael is beaming with excitement.

"Sam Winchester, Castiel and the abomination Jack." Jack flinched as Michael's cold eyes go on him. "I think we should give them the VIP treatment. They took everything away from me. They ruined my plans. They are only keeping me alive because of Dean. Once they cast me out and I find another vessel they will kill me. I CAN'T HAVE THAT!"

" Michael. We don't plan on killing you. "

"Oh shut up Castiel. " Michael glared at him.

Cas frowns.

"Brother."

"Don't." He raises his finger. "Don't call me that."

Cas looked confused.

"I thought you were on our side." Sam says.

"Please." Michael laughed. "You humans are dumber than you look. You really think I the Archangel Michael would side with you. I was waiting for the perfect time to get my revenge."

He goes up to Sam's face.

"Michael." Sam stumbles back. "You are better than this. I know you..."

Michael's fist met Sam's jaw. Sam's head snaps back. He falls on his ass.

Sam looks up. Michael is towering over him. His face is murderous.

"Dean belongs to me." Michael sneered. "You are never getting him back...NEVER!"

Michael hits Sam causing the hunter to fall back down. Michael kicks the younger Winchester in the stomach. Cas charges at his alternative brother. Raphael grabs Cas and slams him down on to the ground.

"MICHAEL!"

Jack clenched his fists and stares daggers at the archangel.

"What are you going to do?" Michael laughed. "I'm a warrior. Heaven's Commander. You are nothing but a child. You are no match against me." He looks at his smirking brother then looks back at his alternative nephew. "Stand down kid. That way no one else has to get hurt..." His lips form into a smirk. "...for now."

Raphael chuckles he is clearly enjoying the drama.

Suddenly Jack's eyes glow gold. Michael's smile fades. The former nephilim roars and he raises his hand. Gold light shoots out and hits Michael square in the chest. Michael flies back and crashes into a tent. The tent collapses under Michael's weight. Everyone gasps at the fallen archangel.

Raphael's eyes widen in shock. He points at Jack.

"SEIZE HIM!" He screamed.

The angels grab Jack by the arms. One angel places a collar over Jack's neck. He pulls at the chain causing Jack to wince. The other angel kicks Jack in the back. The former nephilim falls down on his knees. He screams as he sees his family and friends being taken down by the angels.

Raphael ordered everyone to hurry up. He anxiously goes over to his brother who was lying on the ground.

"Brother!"

Raphael grabs his brother by the shoulders and shakes him hard. Michael opens his eyes and sits up. His wide eyes meet Raphael's.

"Raphael..."

"We got to go now!"

Raphael pulls his brother to his feet.

"The boy...the boy!" Michael stuttered.

"I got him."

He points at the kid. Michael looks and sees Jack on his knees. Jack's eyes have returned to normal. The kid is shaking with anger and worry.

"Something is wrong." Michael muttered.

"You had your fun here brother now let's go!" Raphael snapped at him.

The younger archangel turns away and joins his fellow angels.

Michael continued staring at the former nephilim. With his angelic insight he was able to see Jack's soul.

Michael's eyes widen as he saw the former nephilim's soul begin to burn away.

* * *

**Well that scene took a dramatic turn :D Apologizes for the short chapter. We are reaching the halfway point of the story now. So far I haven't been really happy with this story. I know it's not as good as the first one. I have really been struggling with this story. I'm hoping things might pick up. There ****is going to be**** a few twists on the way. **

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad that everyone is still enjoying this series. I still remember when I posted the first story I thought it wouldn't do well due to the lack of Dean and Michael is not exactly a fan favorite. Then I thought the second story would be bad because they were back in the Apocalypse world again and I ****was worried**** it would be boring to you guys. *Wipes brow and ****sighs**** with relief* We're all good. I do love the reviews they do help me to continue. My favorite reviews are the ones about Michael. I'm so happy I turned a villain into such a loveable character :D**

**I'll stop now. Here's the chapter. :)**

* * *

Michael paced up and down the room with his arms behind his back. It's been a few hours since his brother captured everyone and brought them back to the fortress.

The archangel had to admit it was weird being back in the fortress. He felt like it was such a long time ago since he ruled these lands.

Michael looks at the dark, grey sky. The archangel couldn't remember the last time the sky was blue in this world.

Now was not the time to have a trip down memory lane. Michael completed his mission. He got everyone into the fortress. Now all he needed to do was get the ingredients, open the rift and they will be back in paradise in no time. It sounded simple. It is simple Michael knows where the ingredients are he kept them in a very secure place where no one can find them not even Raphael.

Raphael is the biggest problem here. Michael could have fought him back at the camp but Raphael escaped death the last time they fought. Michael was not letting his little brother get away again.

Michael had to change tactics.

The archangel classed himself as an actor. He played Dean perfectly back in the actors world. He managed to fool everyone back at camp including his little brother. Sam and Cas were in with the plan. After Michael beat Sam up the younger Winchester gave him a wink followed by a small smile. Cas well Cas just knew his big brother Michael well.

Jack...What the Hell happened to him?

The former nephilim obviously didn't realize everyone was acting. He always feared Michael would go dark side again. Michael attacking the former nephilim's loved ones Jack did what he thought was right and saved his family. Michael understood Jack's reason for attacking him but how did he have his powers?

Michael knew his alternative nephew's powers would come back but he meant in years time not now. Castiel couldn't have supplied any grace his grace would immediately burn away as soon as it entered the kid's mouth.

The archangel thought back to the soul. A bit of the soul burned away after Jack used his powers. This led to the conclusion that Michael most feared Jack is using his soul for power.

He nervously plays with his fingers. His need to protect Jack increased. If Jack continued using his powers his soul will burn to nothing. The kid will be soulless. Memories of soulless Sam flash across his eyes. This increased the anxiety in the archangel.

Michael leans on the table. This is not good. Not good at all. Michael couldn't lose his alternative nephew. When they go back home he is going to sort this out. He will look for other options, other sources of power Jack could use that doesn't involve tapping into the soul. He would even bring the Devil back and drain him of his grace. It was Lucifer's fault Jack was in this mess.

"You would really do all that for Jack?"

Michael looks across the table. Dean is standing on the other side of the table. He looked puzzled. There is no anger just confusion.

"You're not real." Michael said with a nod.

He looks outside again.

"I am real." Dean glared. He folds his arms. "I was there back at the camp. You told Sam I was..."

"I know what this is. The guilt, I am seeing my regrets." He looks into Dean's green eyes. "Dean you are one of my biggest regrets. I hurt you and your family I would do anything to make this right. I would turn back the time. I would go back to Lucifer's death and instead of taking control." He smiles a little. "I could have helped you on hunts, train Jack, make peace with the hunters, save Heaven." His smile widens. "We could have been a team ."

He shakes his head knowing there is no point thinking about the past. What's done is done the past can't be changed. Michael can time travel but it was not wise to tamper with the timeline.

Dean looked more confused than before. He looks at Michael's guilty face.

"Michael."

"This has to stop. I hurt someone back at camp. People think I'm crazy. The empath thing I can deal with but these hallucinations no you need to go away. I need to have a clear head. I need to take everyone home, I need to help Jack, I will leave Dean and get another vessel. I will tell Dean how sorry I am." He goes up Dean's face. "You can make me suffer after the mission. Okay? Now go. Leave me alone." When Dean continued staring at him Michael presses his hand to his head and groans. "Go away."

"Listen you here you son of a bitch." Dean points to himself. "I am real. At first I was drowning then the next minute I'm here well not here its hard to explain. I'm not in control yet I can imagine myself out here talking to you. I feel like a ghost yet I'm not dead." He furrows his eyebrows. "I wanted to rip you apart but after the drowning I felt all your emotions, the guilt." He winced. "Its overwhelming. I don't forgive you. At the moment I feel restrained like I'm not allowed to hurt you." He leans on the wall and sighs. "I'm still trapped." He muttered to himself. The hunter raises his eyebrow as he thought back to Michael's confession. "Did you just say I am your biggest regret?"

Michael searches in his mind. He stops when he finds his vessel's soul. As Michael goes deeper he can feel Dean's soul. He can feel Dean everywhere. He clenched his jaw and looks at the hunter with wide eyes.

"It seems you are like a ghost. Your soul is attached to your body I'm still possessing you but it seems we can talk face to face." He frowns. "Which is impossible because there is no mirror."

"Are you doing this? Or am I?"

"I don't know. This happened after the drowning?"

"Yes."

_After I rescued you hmm?_

Michael folds his arms.

"I don't know how to say this Dean but since I got my powers back there has been some adjustments. Not in a good way. I got new abilities, I'm still able to have dreams and now it seems my connection to you has changed as well."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You said you can't hurt me?"

"No."

_I must still have some control of him._

The archangel again had another look in his head. Dean wasn't pinned down or restrained. He is free he could try to take control.

What the Hell is going on?

That is a question Michael has constantly asked himself since he arrived in this world.

Michael grimaced as a another headache come on.

"Headache?" Dean frowned.

"All the time especially when I try to fight whatever this is." He gestures to his body. "I'm not the same. I have changed I don't know how or why? It's like I been pulled part and put back together wrong."

He pouts and looks at the floor.

Dean watched the confusion, worry and fear flash across Michael's face. Dean still couldn't believe this is the same archangel who drowned him and shoved him into a fake reality. Dean saw the trembling in the archangel's hands. He thought back to their last conversation when Michael was shaken up after experiencing Dean's memories. The hunter thought it was an act but now he wasn't so sure. Dean didn't forgive him he made that very clear but he felt he couldn't stay mad the archangel. Michael's confession still played over and over in his mind and being angry would do more harm than good. Dean wanted to go home he wanted his family safe if he had to work with the archangel to achieve that goal then Dean will do it without hesitation. This isn't the first time Dean worked with the enemy. He worked with Crowley and Rowena before they became the good guys and Dean worked with Lucifer a few times as well.

Dean sighs as he approaches the sulking archangel.

"Maybe you have changed for a reason. Maybe you are not supposed to fight it. Maybe you have to embrace it...for good."

Michael looks at the hunter with surprise. Dean looks away feeling awkward. The archangel continued staring at the hunter until suddenly there is a bang.

Then the door opens.


	12. Chapter 12

The door opens and a small figure stumbles through. The new arrival takes several breaths and they nervously trail their fingers through their hair. They straightened up and they look at the archangel.

Michael's eyes widen.

"Kevin?"

Kevin Tran gulps and he nearly drops the tablet in shock. He walks back until his back hits the wall. He swallows and puts on a shaky smile.

"Lord Michael." He bows. "It's so good to see you."

That was an obviously a lie.

Kevin forced himself to keep smiling at his former boss.

"I apologize about the umm the bang I um I fell in on my way here and I..." He huffed a nervous laugh. "I was given the order to meet you like right now so I umm I uh...I ran and I tripped over and fell." He hugs the tablet to his chest. "Nothing is broken I can assure you everything is in one piece so no need to worry..." He looks at the door. "Oh snap." He sighs. "I should have knocked I'm sorry."

" Kevin." Michael walks towards him. Kevin presses against the wall as the archangel towers over him. Michael frowns. "Prophet Kevin Tran?"

"Yes sir."

Kevin expected the archangel to yell him or question him on how the Hell he is alive? By looking at Michael's surprised reaction it seems Raphael hasn't told him about the Prophet being back from the dead.

A groan came from the archangel. Kevin frowns as sees Michael's rubbing his head.

"Why?" Michael gestures to the Prophet. "Out of all the people I could be seeing I'm seeing you? You're my hallucination?"

_What?_

"Um sir."

"I know Dean is real but you...you're not real you're dead. "

"Was dead." Kevin corrected him.

Michael shakes his head. He bends forward so he is eye level with the Prophet.

"Okay." He sighs. "I'm guessing you are here to talk about that order I gave you."

"Sir I was fine with that order you kept your promise I went to Heaven I was with mom then Raph..."

"That's what my mind wants me to think. I told myself I did the right thing." He laughs to himself. "I am a fool to think sending an innocent life to die was the right call. I gave out the order because I wanted Jack to feel guilty. I wanted him to blame himself for the deaths." He grits his teeth. "Jack really does have every right to hate me. I killed so many...so many lives. Kevin, all he wanted was to see the hot women in paradise."

Kevin was freaked out by Michael's strange behavior. The Prophet knew there was something different about Michael in his vision. This...Kevin wasn't expecting this.

"What's done is done." Michael sighed. "The Prophet did annoy me but he did devote his life to the cause. He was a good little soldier he played his part well now he is getting the peace he deserves."

He turns away from the Prophet and looks outside. He didn't notice Kevin's staring at him with his mouth open like a cod-fish.

Dean was gone again so the archangel had some time alone to process his thoughts. He debated with himself whether he should tell the others not. They had the right to know Dean is here but Michael didn't want to be used as a communication device. That's what would happen Sam, Cas and Jack would only ask about Dean they wouldn't care about Michael anymore. Michael knew he is being selfish but all he wanted was to have time with his alternative brother, nephew and Sam. He wanted as much time with them as possible before Dean comes and destroys everything Michael built with them. The hunter wouldn't do it intentionally but if there is a choice between Dean and Michael of course they would choose Dean.

Michael hears the door open. He feels his brother's presence.

"Raphael."

"Michael." Raphael nodded.

The brothers always greeted each other like this. It felt weird it's been so long since they greeted each other in this manner.

Raphael smiles.

"I see you and the Prophet had some time to catch up."

Michael stiffened. He turns towards his brother. The younger archangel had his hand on Kevin's shoulder. Michael was going to ask if his brother can see the Prophet but the archangel didn't have to ask. Seeing Kevin bowing down to Raphael confirmed that Kevin is real...

...and alive!

Michael hitched his breath as he took in the scene.

_That's impossible. Kevin is dead I felt his soul go to Heaven._

That explained why Kevin looked terrified when Michael opened up to him. Michael felt angry with himself. He couldn't even tell who was real or fake. Now Kevin heard his confession, Michael did not know where to put his face.

"Something wrong brother?" Raphael frowned.

"No." Michael smiles. "It's just a surprise to see the worm back in business."

Raphael chuckles.

"Yeah his vacation was cut short. Everything fell apart since you...left." Michael maintained a stoic expression not wanting his brother to see how pissed off he was. "I needed help to restore my empire."

"You're empire?"

"The throne was free." Raphael grinned.

"You kept the seat warm just for me." Michael grinned back.

The younger archangel raises his eyebrow. He walks past a shaking Kevin and goes up to his older brother.

"Brother, I don't want to start any fights but you chose to leave this world. You left the angels at stray did you really think you can just come back and take the throne and act like nothing happened? They see me as their leader. Not you."

"We both know how desperate you wanted the throne."

"You were not in a good place brother."

"So we're back to that conversation now are we?"

"You were obsessed. The vision from Kevin, the Sword your true vessel that's all you to started to care about. God..."

"Does care." Michael cut in with a nod.

"Care?"

The younger archangel cocked his head like he always does when he is confused about something.

"It's complicated."

"You spoke to him?"

"No."

"You really believe he is here for us?"

"Like I said it's complicated." Michael thought back to his conversation with the actor who played Chuck and The Christmas Carol story. "Father saved me."

"Saved you?" Raphael snorted.

"He did. He warned me about my plans about what would happen if I continued what I was doing and destroying everything in my path." He looks outside at the wasted lands. "I would die."

"Die?"

"Yes. He saved me and I am forever grateful." He smiled.

"Was I mentioned?"

Raphael bit his lip. Hope shone in his eyes. Michael shakes his head.

"Just me."

Jealously shows on Raphael's face.

"Why am I not surprised." Raphael sneered. "You were always special. Everyone thought Lucifer was the favorite but I'm certain Father had a soft spot for you to. I mean look at you. You got your perfect vessel, you went to paradise you were rewarded! I helped you in the Apocalypse yet I get nothing!"

"Uh sir I think I should go."

"GET OUT!"

Kevin obeys the younger archangel and runs out of the room.

"You destroyed this world!" Raphael glared. "You killed lives. Yes I am not a fan of those mud monkeys either but you are wasting resources. The Prophet we both knew how valuable he is and yet you send him to DIE!"

"It was for the mission."

"The Prophet is a gift. He sees the future. You want to throw that away? No wonder you didn't get your Sword in this world. You have no clue when it comes to looking after things. You can't even look after Father's creations." Michael clenched his fists. Raphael continued "For you to be back here something must have gone wrong. Did you destroy another world brother?"

"No." Michael tried to keep his temper in check. Part of him really did want to punch his brother in the face. "The world is still standing." Michael folds his arms "I should be the one asking the questions. For starters how are you alive?"

"You were such a mess full of rage you couldn't even tell I was illusion. Did you really think I would show up? I knew you would try to kill me. You killed Lucifer, Gabriel. You destroyed our family."

The older archangel scoffs.

"What happened to moving on? Putting all that in the past. Trying to be family again." Michael shakes his head. "I knew you were talking crap."

"You didn't agree to happy families either."

"We were both playing each other." Michael smiled. "Wow what have we both become brother."

"You're the worst."

"Keep it up and I won't tell you about paradise."

Raphael's mouth snaps shut. He looked stunned by Michael's response. Michael smiled. On the outside Raphael appeared angry but deep inside Michael can sense the feeling hope. Raphael was also desperate. Michael was certain his brother wanted something but now that he brought up the other world Raphael became more desperate than ever. That's when Michael realized what his brother's plans are. Raphael wanted to go to the other world.

_Of course he wants to go there. He wants a new land to rule._

Michael looks down at his brother. A grin forms on his face.

"I know you are interested. I could tell you how to get there. We could go together."

Raphael steps back. He gives his brother a wary look.

"Even if I was interested." He frowns. "You could lie to me, leave me behind."

"You could leave me behind." Michael pointed out. "We got to start focusing on our trust issues dear brother. We must put our differences to the side and work together to make the world a better place. How we always envisioned it. Make father proud. Maybe father will reward you."

As Michael spoke he reached out and pulled the feeling of hope forward. He used his empath abilities to twist Raphael's emotions. The part when Michael mentioned God Raphael's anger was moved back and hope moved to the front. Hope showed on Raphael's face. The feeling of hope was so sudden the younger archangel was speechless. Raphael gaped at him. His reaction amused Michael.

"I didn't expect you to be so open about paradise. I thought you were going to be a challenge." Raphael frowned.

"Lets start fresh for real this time." Michael nodded.

Raphael nods back.

"Yes." He agreed.

"First I want to see those mud monkeys especially the nephilim. I want to have a chat with them." He grinned like a mad man. "Give them the perfect welcome."

"Shouldn't we get moving? Paradise."

"I see them first then I'll talk."

Raphael looked suspicious. Then the hope of reaching paradise overwhelmed his thoughts again. He didn't notice Michael smirking at his dazed expression.

"Very well." Raphael smiled. "I'm interested in the spawn. I would like to know how his powers are back."

"They will talk to me...alone."

"Not going to happen."

When Michael gave him a stern look a look Raphael knew too well it was a look that scared many angels. The younger archangel quickly changed his mind.

"Okay you have a point they don't trust me but I'm not letting you go in there alone."

Raphael's eyes glow. Moments later a woman runs in. She straightened up when her eyes went on the two archangels. She puts her hands behind her back and gives a slight nod.

"Lord Raphael you called."

"Yes."

Michael nods to the new arrival.

"Good to see you again Hannah."

"You to Lord Michael."

Hannah looked between them both waiting for her next order.

"Escort Michael to the dungeons." Raphael ordered.

**"Watch his every move." **Hannah heard Raphael's voice in her head.

Hannah nods.

"Yes Lord Raphael." She looks down the hallway. "Lord Michael?"

Michael smiles at his brother.

"See you later brother."

Michael let Hannah go first. He follows her down the hallway. Something caught his attention. He pauses outside a door.

"Hannah."

The angel stops and faces him.

"Yes sir?"

"What is in this room?"

Michael eyes the door up and down. He couldn't feel nothing from this room. There is a block. He didn't remember this when he was last here.

"That room is off-limits." Hannah answered. "Only Lord Raphael can go in that room."

"Really?" Now Michael is intrigued. "What is he hiding? "

"I can't tell you. You will have to ask him. " She frowns. "I'm sorry but I serve Lord Raphael now."

"I understand."

Michael gives the door another look.

_I'm checking this out._

The archangel knew now was not the time he would have to come back later. They both continued their journey towards the dungeons. Hannah was silent which wasn't a surprise the angels only talk if they are spoken to. A question popped up in Michael's head.

"Hannah." Hannah turns her head towards him. "You were always a good soldier... one of the best actually."

Hannah looked surprised. Michael has never praised her. The archangel never praised anyone. A hint of guilt flashed across his face. An expression that is so foreign on his face

"Was it bad when I left?"

Hannah thought on how she could answer his question. She had to be careful on how to approach the situation. The angels knew Michael is sensitive and he had a temper on him. She really did not want to be on his bad side.

Michael seemed to sense her stress. He places his hand on her shoulder. She looks down at her shoulder and her face screws up. She wasn't used to human gestures.

"You are all scared of me." Michael sighs. " I already knew that and I wanted you all to fear me. Not anymore. I'm your brother Hannah you can talk to me I will not be mad. "

Hannah hesitated. She could lie but Michael would straight away know she is lying. Hannah is too honest for her own good. Hannah had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"Your mission was to go to paradise, we don't question the mission we supported you all the way. The aftermath...at first we were lost without a leader we didn't know what to do. Then Raphael took over and we followed him ever since. You gave us no instructions on what to do after you left. Some of us thought we were going with you." She sighs. "Most of us felt betrayed."

Michael was expecting it. He was expecting something hurtful to come out of Hannah's mouth. The truth does hurt. He wanted to apologize but that wouldn't change anything that wouldn't make him leader again. The angels have made it clear they follow Raphael. Even the Prophet follows Raphael.

The archangel clears his throat.

"When we reach the dungeon I wish to see Castiel first."

Hannah straightened up at the order feeling relieved by the change of topic. She nods eagerly wanting to end this conversation and move forward. The angels are not keen in being in a conversation for too long. They are not the social type.

"Yes sir."

They continued down the hallway in silence.

* * *

**Michael is getting the hang of his ****empath**** abilities. Say hello to AU Hannah. I always liked Hannah shame she got killed off in the show. I used to love the chemistry between her and Cas.**

**We will be seeing the others in the next chapter. :)**


End file.
